Siempre te elegiré a ti
by darknessprincess
Summary: El empieza en medio del 3x15, los personajes son todos los de TVD, la historia discurriría desde ese punto en concreto en la serie, con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora exactamente igual, salvo que todos están unidos por la sangre de Elena
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Espero que os guste mi nueva historia, muchas gracias por leerla.**

Capítulo I – El sacrificio.

Damon y Stefan estaban sentados en el coche cerca de la casa donde habitaban los espíritus de las brujas. La amenaza de Elijah había sido clara, si no evitaban el ritual por el que su madre planeaba matarlos, Elena sería la que pagaría el precio. Y era un precio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Yo lo haré – sentenció Damon.

¿Por qué habrías de ser tú? – preguntó Stefan.

Porque ya me he cansado de que me andes salvando el culo, Stefan. No quiero tener que agradecerte otro sacrificio por toda la eternidad. Ya estoy harto. Además, ella te quiere a ti – le dijo apartando la mirada.

Pero tú también la quieres – añadió Stefan.

¿Y para qué me ha servido? Por un momento pensé que yo podría ganarme su amor por las buenas, que podría competir contra ti en igualdad de oportunidades y salir victorioso. Pero hete aquí que vuelves a ser tú con toda tu amargura y humanidad desatada, incluso con toda tu bambi-dieta y yo… desaparezco como el humo. Zas – dijo chascando los dedos.

Lo echaremos a suertes – dijo Stefan enseñando una moneda.

Elijah llamó por teléfono a Rebekah y le pidió que se reuniera con ellos junto a la casa de las brujas y que, por supuesto, llevara a Elena con ella.

Los tres hermanos esperaban a que su madre apareciera junto con Finn en el claro junto a la casa.

No podían acercarse más pues un muro de magia les impedía avanzar.

Rebekah apareció arrastrándo a Elena del pelo y la tiró al suelo. La reprobadora mirada de Klaus, para quien Elena era su bien más importante la hizo enfurecer, pero rabió más aún cuando Elijah la ayudó a levantarse.

Esto no era necesario – le recriminó furioso.

No sé porqué todos os preocupáis tanto por esa maldita réplica, no es más que una insulsa y débil humana – dijo mirándola con desprecio.

Esther apareció al otro lado del claro.

Madre – dijo Klaus con la voz entrecortada.

Mis niños – murmuró ella saludándolos fríamente.

¿Por qué haces esto madre? Volver a la vida después de mil años sólo para matarnos a todos – preguntó Kol.

Todos deberíais estar muertos, nada de esto debería haber pasado – gritó ella.

¿Realmente vas a matar a tus hijos? – preguntó Rebekah.

Wow, parece ser que alguien está ganando puntos para madre del año – dijo Damon mientras él y Stefan aparecían a un lado del del claro cada uno con una bruja Bennet agarrada del brazo.

¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó Elena, ambos la miraron sin responder.

¿No es obvio? Los Salvatore unen sus fuerzas para salvar a su amada Elena – ironizó Klaus.

Aprovechando la distracción del momento, Esther dibujó un círculo en el suelo dejando a todos salvo a ella y Klaus fuera de él.

Esto ha de acabar esta noche, la luna llena me ayudará a terminar lo que empecé – dijo cerrando los ojos y empezando un cántico.

¿Qué hace ahora? – preguntó Damon a Bonnie apretándole más el brazo.

Va a iniciar el ritual, ahora llamará a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, para tener el poder de matar a un vampiro original, si lo consigue con Klaus, irá tras todos los demás y desaparecerán para siempre – respondió.

No puedo dejar que eso pase – dijo Stefan.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Bonnie incrédula con ojos abiertos.

Porque Elijah matará a Elena – dijo Damon con voz grave.

Stefan se acercó al círculo de fuego intentando buscar una grieta por dónde penetrar, se veían a Klaus paralizado y a Esther recitando entre las llamas. El híbrido estaba aterrado, ella tranquila.

No seas estúpido hermano – dijo Damon agarrándolo por la espalda.

A mí me tocó la moneda – dijo Stefan con una sonrisa.

Desde luego, ¡cuida de ella! – gritó Damon mirando a Elena y saltando al círculo de fuego.

¡No! – gritó Elena – ¡Yo quiero que tú cuides de mí! – le dijo, y aquella frase le hizo volverse a mirarla con ojos de amor, pero no cambió de idea.

Esther abrió los ojos con el puñal de poder en la mano, lo lanzó contra su hijo pero Damon se interpuso entre ambos cayendo al suelo con el puñal clavado en el pecho.

Elena se soltó de dónde Elijah la retenía y corrió a su encuentro.

¡No, no Damon! ¿Por qué? Prometiste que nunca me dejarías – preguntaba ella abrazándolo, él le acarició la cara.

Te dije que siempre te elegiría a ti – dijo – Aunque fuera sobre mi mismo – dijo con una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos muriendo.

Elena rompió a llorar desconsolada abrazando el inerte cuerpo de Damon.

Esto no es lo que yo buscaba – dijo Esther viendo todo el sufrimiento causado – Yo estaba equivocada, no volveré a intentar mataros – miró a sus hijos quienes contemplaban a Elena llorando abrazando a Damon en el suelo cual piedad de Miguel Angel.

Todos desaparecieron, salvo Elijah quien se quedó destrozado.

Llévalos a casa – le pidió a Stefan – Ojalá algún día podáis perdonarme, yo no sé si podré – dijo y desapareció también.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Lo sé, lo sé… ¡he matado a Damon! Pero si esto fuera un Delena no podría empezar así no? ;)**

Capítulo II – El favor.

Stefan estaba al pie de la cama donde Elena lloraba sobre el cuerpo Damon.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó levantándose.

No podemos hacer nada, Elena, ha muerto – dijo tratando de abrazarla.

No lo admito, NO – gritó ella. – Algo ha de poder hacerse, Bonnie fue capaz de revivir a Jeremy, se puede tenemos que buscar algo Stefan – gritaba.

Damon ha muerto, tenemos que aceptarlo.

Ella se apartó y le dio una sonora bofetada.

Yo no pienso rendirme, encontraré una forma – le respondió con odio.

Se acercó suavemente a la cama, se apoyó y besó tiernamente los labios de Damon, Stefan lo contempló con el corazón roto.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al final ganaste – dijo Stefan a su hermano- Lástima que no estés aquí para comprobarlo.

Elena corría como una loca con las lágrimas en los ojos. Stefan le había contado lo que Elijah pretendía de camino a casa con Damon inerte en el asiento había pasado demasiado rápido, aquellas palabras que había dicho a Damon sobre que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran un problema le martilleaban el alma con dolor. Damon había perdonado todo y había vuelto a ser un héroe con ella, dando la vida misma. Damon había demostrado una y otra vez que su amor era el menos egoísta del mundo y ella no lo había sabido ver, no lo había sabido valorar y ahora lo había perdido.

Se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo llorando.

No, no podía perderlo, iría a ver a Esther y le exigiría que la ayudara. Necesitaba a Damon, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que lo amaba.

Esther estaba contemplando el fuego de la chimenea cuando Elena entró llorando como una exhalación.

Elena – se sorprendió al verla.

Tienes que ayudarme – le suplicó arrodillándose frente a ella y agarrándola de las ropas – Tienes que traerme a Damon de vuelta.

No puedo hacer eso, es una abominación.- respondió firme.

¿Cómo iba a ser eso? Él es todo lo bueno que alguien pueda ser, se sacrificó por mí, dio su vida por mí. ¿Cómo podría ser una abominación?

Es un vampiro – dijo Esther.

Eso no es nada, un vampiro no es un monstruo, no todos, una madre que quiere matar a sus hijos sí lo es.- dijo Elena

Esther se separó de ella y se volvió al fuego.

Una mujer empezó a tomar forma en las llamas.

Me lo debes – dijo el espíritu.

Tatia – murmuró Esther llevándose la mano a la garganta. La joven de quien Mikael había tomado la sangre para el primer ritual y que no era otra que un antepasado de la que ahora lloraba tirada en el suelo de la ruinosa casa.

Damon abrió los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente extraño. Estaba cansado, dolorido. Se miró las manos y parecían estar bien. Las movió, todo era normal. Salvo que nada lo era.

Se miró las ropas y no las reconocía, no reconocía la habitación donde se encontraba y eso le asustó un poco. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era… ¿qué era? Trató de concentrarse.

Todo estaba borroso, era de noche, estaba… sí… estaba Stefan… había una mujer, él quería salvarla… no conseguía recordar… recordó algo que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Había muerto. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Pero si había muerto ¿cómo era que se mantenía de nuevo sobre sus pies? Se acercó al espejo a mirarse. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aquello era increíble.

Se apretó las manos en la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero todo seguía nubloso, ¿un vampiro podía tener migrañas? Porque estaba seguro de que iba a tener una en cualquier momento. Iba a volverse loco si no encontraba pronto alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven. Ella sonrió al verlo y de repente todo volvió a su mente, se acordó de ella, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado, se acordó de que la amaba y fue corriendo a besarla.

Oh Katherine, estaba empezando a volverme loco – dijo abrazándola y Elena se apartó mirándolo asustada.

¿Qué te pasa Katherine? ¿No estás feliz de verme? ¿Al final me has transformado no es así? Soy un vampiro como tú y ahora estaremos juntos amándonos para siempre dijo volviendo a abrazarla y el corazón de Elena chilló de dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Pobre Elena, lo que le queda por pasar…**

Capítulo III – Ella.

¡Stefan! ¡Stefan! – gritaba Elena.

¿Qué te pasa Katherine? – preguntó Damon cuando ella le empujaba para que no la abrazara – No pareces tú misma, ¿he hecho algo que te haya ofendido?

¡STEFAAAAAAN! – seguía gritando asustada.

Stefan llegó corriendo a la habitación y al ver a Damon de pie intentando abrazar a Elena se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Stefan – dijo Damon acercándose a su hermano - ¿Qué está pasando hermano? ¿También tú te has convertido? ¿Qué pasa Katherine? – preguntó volviéndose a Elena que lo miraba asustada.

¿Katherine? – preguntó Stefan sin entender nada.

No se acuerda de nada, no sé qué ha pasado – dijo Elena acercándose a Stefan.

No, no… ya lo recuerdo Katherine – dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

Ella no es Katherine – dijo Stefan poniéndose entre los dos.

¿Cómo que no es Katherine? ¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué extraño juego estáis jugando Stefan? – preguntó Damon comenzando a enfadarse.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Damon? – preguntó Stefan entrecerrando los ojos y protegiendo a Elena tras su brazo.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Espera! – dijo cerrando los ojos y se concentró en el latido del corazón de Elena – ¡Tú eres humana! ¡¿Dónde está Katherine?- gritó abalanzándose hacia Elena pero Stefan se le adelantó partiéndole el cuello y dejándolo en el suelo.

¿Tenías que hacer eso? – preguntó Elena agachándose junto a Damon

¡Iba a atacarte! He pensado rápido – se quejó Stefan.

No me habría atacado, está asustado, hay que comprenderlo y tranquilizarlo – dijo Elena acariciándole el pelo y Stefan se encendió en celos.

Hay que encerrarlo – dijo – Es lo más seguro, le daremos verbena y lo encerraremos en el sótano hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

¡No! – gritó Elena.

No es seguro, ¿quieres que se escape y se vaya por ahí trastornado buscando a Katherine? – preguntó Stefan.

Elena lo miró indecisa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, necesitaban respuestas, necesitaba tiempo y confió en Stefan.

Está bien – le dijo.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza y levantó a Damon en brazos para llevarlo a las mazmorras y dejarlo allí encadenado tras inyectarle una fuerte dosis de verbena.

No sé si servirá, lleva tomándola bastante tiempo – dijo Stefan al salir y cerrar tras él. – Creo que deberías irte a casa, Elena -.

No pienso moverme de aquí – dijo ella y se sentó en el pasillo.

Un rato más tarde Damon comenzó a despertarse. Seguía estando en algún punto entre el sueño y la realidad, en sus sueños volaba, volaba sobre un campo amarillento a través de la niebla para posarse sobre una… una lápida, sí aquello era un cementerio… y él… era un cuervo, un negro y majestuoso cuervo… estaba ahí para contemplar a una joven… no la podía ver claramente, los recuerdos eran borrosos… el sueño se acababa, ¡no!, quería verle la cara, necesitaba verle la cara, sabía que era importante… pero no conseguía recordar por qué.

¡Espera! – gritó a la nada abriendo los ojos e intentando atrapar la imagen que se desvanecía y entonces descubrió que estaba encadenado, el suelo era frío, estaba en una especie de mazmorra.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena asomándose tímidamente entre los barrotes.

¿Dónde me tenéis preso? – dijo enseñándole las cadenas.

Estás en tu casa, Damon – intentó explicarle Elena.

¿Dónde está Stefan? ¿Quién eres tú y qué habéis hecho con Katherine? – preguntó intentando acercarse a ella pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

Elena lo miraba con el corazón destrozado, no podía soportar que no se acordara de ella, no podía soportar que la mirara con aquella expresión de odio.

Eres exactamente igual a ella – dijo dejando de forcejear para contemplarla embelesado. Su mente trataba de decirle algo, había algo en aquella joven que no sabía cómo explicar, todo estaba tan confuso…

Si prometes no hacerme daño te dejaré salir – dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Tenéis mi palabra señorita – dijo sonando como un perfecto caballero a lo que Elena reaccionó.

¿En qué año estamos, Damon? – preguntó.

En 1864, ¿dónde si no? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Damon, estamos en 2012, llevamos más de 100 años siendo vampiros – dijo Stefan desde la puerta.

¿Por qué tú eres un vampiro? – preguntó dolido – Ella nunca dijo que te convertiría. Esto debía ser nuestro, debíamos ser ella y yo para toda la eternidad.

Katherine nos engañó, Damon. Nunca la amamos, usó compulsión con nosotros, no fuimos más que sus títeres – dijo Stefan con amargura.

Tú serás el títere, ¡yo la amo! ¡A mí nunca ha tenido que obligarme!

Elena al oír aquellas palabras soltó un gemido y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Damon se la quedó mirando con algo de pena, no le gustaba verla sufrir. No conseguía entender cómo sentía pena por alguien a quien acababa de conocer, quizá sólo fuera por sus semejanzas con Katherine y porque había sido amable con él.

¿Me dejarás que te cuente lo que ha pasado y vas a dejar de acusarme con las mismas historias que los últimos 150 años?

Damon dejó de mirar por donde Elena había desaparecido para volverse a Stefan, asintió con la cabeza y le mostró a su hermano las cadenas.

Stefan se las quitó y los dos se sentaron en la fría roca. Damon oía con la boca abierta todos los relatos de odio y sangre que Stefan le contaba sobre su vida vampírica, cómo creyó durante todos estos años que Katherine estuvo atrapada en la tumba y cómo en realidad nunca lo estuvo, pero nada más. El corazón de Damon se rompió en pedazos. Le contó cómo había muerto por ayudarlo a salvar a Elena y cómo ahora había vuelto a la vida por intervención de Esther.

Tengo que encontrarla – dijo levantándose – Tengo que conseguir que me diga la verdad, que me diga porqué.

Damon, no es fácil encontrar a Katherine – le advirtió Stefan.

La encontraré, y entonces estaremos juntos para siempre – dijo Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Mentiras

Elena estaba sentada en el salón de la casa de los Salvatore.

Stefan se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en la de ella.

¿Katheine? ¿En serio? – dijo Elena enfadada.

Ya he hablado con él, le he contado todo lo que no recuerda, le he explicado cómo funciona la ducha – Elena abrió los ojos de par en par – Sí no teníamos de esas cosas en 1864 – explicó sonriendo - y lo he dejado en su habitación.

Voy a ir a verle – dijo Elena levantándose.

Creo que es mejor que estés unos días lejos de él – le dijo Stefan cogiéndola por el codo.

Elena lo miró y volvió a sentarse dando un gran suspiro.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Stefan? Voy a volver a hablar con Esther, algo ha debido de ir mal y por eso no recuerda nada – dijo Elena.

Es extraño, porque para él es como cuando morimos la primera vez, es donde está ahora. En parte es gratificante, porque no me odia – dijo Stefan (Y no te ama) pensó.

Pero Stefan, no podemos tener a Damon sin memoria estando las cosas como están. Klaus o cualquiera de los originales podría venir a por nosotros en cualquier momento ¡y estaría desprotegido!

Sigue siendo un vampiro, Elena – le recordó Stefan.

Elena se levantó y esta vez no hizo caso de Stefan y fue a la habitación de Damon.

Al llegar allí oyó el grifo de la ducha y se sentó a esperarlo en la cama.

Cuando salió silbando cubierto con una toalla se tapó el pecho con una mano.

¡Señorita! No es de buena educación entrar en los aposentos de un caballero.- le dijo alterado.

Oh, vamos Damon, te has exhibido delante de mí más de una vez – dijo volviéndose para no mirarlo algo cansada.

Bueno, lamento entonces ese comportamiento, pero eso no justifica el suyo – dijo entrando al vestidor.

Caroline va a alucinar cuando te oiga… - dijo Elena.

¿Quién es Caroline? – preguntó saliendo ya vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca arreglándose las mangas de la camisa.

Olvídalo – dijo Elena sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

He estado hablando con Stefan - dijo sentándose a su lado – sé que os llamáis Elena.

Damon, ¡como vuelvas a usar ese trato conmigo busco una estaca y te la clavo! – dijo seria.

Damon se quedó mirándola perplejo, esta muchacha era bastante desconcertante y también muy hermosa, se quedó mirando cómo se mordía el labio. En realidad era distinta a Katherine, tenía como un aura diferente, una energía diferente.

Elena – dijo – Nosotros, ¿éramos amigos? – preguntó ella lo miró boquiabierta.

¿Qué te ha contado Stefan? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Que di mi vida ayudando a salvarte, debías de ser importante para mí – explicó.

Elena cruzó los brazos pensando que debía tener alguna que otra palabra con Stefan.

No me has respondido – dijo Damon.

Sí, éramos amigos – respondió suspirando bastante enfadada.

¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a Katherine? – preguntó esperanzado.

Damon, tú no quieres encontrar a Katherine, créeme, cuando la viste la primera vez después de lo que te hizo te sacó tanto de tus casillas que ¡mataste a mi hermano!

Damon abrió la boca ante lo que acababa de oír.

Yo… lo siento – trató de decir poniendo una mano en su hombro y sintió como un calambrazo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar aún más.

¡Damon! – dijo Elena asustada ante su reacción.

Pero Damon ya no estaba allí, estaba en una fría y oscura cueva, se sentía dolido, humillado, traicionado, profundamente herido. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Elena veía como se debatía en sus recuerdos y no le dijo nada sino que siguió mirándole esperanzada.

Damon recordó porqué se sentía así, ¡Katherine le había traicionado! Tal y como Stefan le había contado, ella le había abandonado, porque no le amaba.

Aquello dolía como si lo marcaran con un hierro al rojo vivo. Pero entonces se sintió reconfortado, y dejó de apretar los ojos, se relajó, se sentía comprendido, querido, se sentía bien. ¡Elena lo abrazaba!

Abrió los ojos huyendo del recuerdo que lo asustaba y la miró asombrado.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena sin saber si asustarse o preocuparse por su mirada -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has recordado?

Damon asintió con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar una palabra, los recuerdos estaban frescos en su memoria como si acabaran de pasar, el dolor, la rabia, el odio… la calidez de Elena. Estaba confundido, dolido, asustado… No sabía qué decir, qué hacer o qué sentir, no sabía ya ni quién era.

Al despertarse tuvo un recuerdo, un propósito: buscar a Katherine. Pero ahora todo aquello no existía, ¿qué le dejaba eso? ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Vuelves a ser tú? – preguntó ella intentando tocarle a lo que él se aparó con miedo.

Damon, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? – le preguntó desesperada.

Te recuerdo a ti…- susurró.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V – Sorpresa

Te recuerdo a ti…- susurró Damon y a Elena le dio un vuelco el corazón en ese mismo momento.

Damon – dijo intentando abrazarlo pero Damon se apartó de ella con miedo, la recordaba sí, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que recordaba, era como si el recuerdo fuera demasiado intenso y demasiado leve a la vez. Aquel recuerdo le gustaba y le aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

¿Qué recuerdas Damon? – preguntó Elena acercándose a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Damon apartó las manos y se levantó huyendo de ella andando hacia atrás. Cuando dio con la espalda en la pared salió corriendo tan rápido que Elena sólo pudo verlo desaparecer.

Stefan seguía sentado en el salón cuando llegó Elena corriendo.

¿Has visto a Damon? – le preguntó

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a su vez Stefan viéndola alterada.

Ha recordado algo, pero no sé qué – se explicó Elena y eso le recordó a ella misma - ¿Qué le has contado exactamente, Stefan? – preguntó.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Stefan cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

¡Porque me ha preguntado si somos amigos! – le gritó.

Dímelo tú Elena, ¿lo sois? – dijo él.

Eso no te importa ¡Me abandonaste! – le gritó.

¡Yo lo sacrifiqué todo por vosotros! – gritó Stefan.

En serio, ¿vamos a tener esta conversación ahora? Damon podría estar en cualquier parte y podría estar perdido o herido o peor – suplicó Elena.

¡Pues ve a buscarlo! – dijo Stefan dándose la vuelta y dejándola en el salón.

Damon vagaba asustado por la ciudad, no reconocía ningún lugar, ninguna imagen, decidió que sería más seguro huir al bosque, donde no hubiera todo ese bullicio y así pensar en qué era lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, ahora que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar a Katherine y no estaba seguro ni de quien era ya.

A lo lejos vio el cementerio y se acordó del sitio, por fin algo familiar, aunque era mucho más grande que como él lo recordaba.

Se adentró entre las lápidas y se sentó junto a una. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Elena empezó a buscar por todas partes a Damon, no tenía ni una pista de dónde podía estar, pensó que necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de alguien que fuera más que una simpre humana y llamó a Caroline.

Caroline llegó al Grill toda echa un mar de emociones, no daba crédito a todo lo que Elena le había contado por teléfono, "un Damon muerto y revivido sin memoria".

Las dos chicas montaron en el coche de Caroline y salieron en su busca, de manera bastante infructuosa.

Elena le pidió que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión Salvatore, ya que esperaba que Damon apareciera por allí tarde o temprano, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia el esperar allí junto a Stefan y propiciar así ninguna conversación con él.

Perdona que te diga esto ahora pero te lo dije – le dijo cuando apagó el motor – Te dije que estabas enamorada de Damon.-

Elena se volvió y la miró con ojos llorosos.

Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, y no ahora que lo he perdido – confesó.

No seas así, si ha vuelto de la muerte, ¿porqué no va a recuperar la memoria? – la animó Caroline.

¿Quieres esperar conmigo? – preguntó deseando de todo corazón que no la dejara a solas.

No me mates, pero tengo que ir a un sitio. No puedo contarte nada aún, pero no te preocupes, ya te contaré, confía en mí. Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Elena la miró con cara de confusión, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

Últimamente había abandonado bastante a casi todos sus amigos por sus propios problemas y eso la hizo sentir un poco sola, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ni siquiera a Damon para apoyarla, eso le atravesó el corazón. Entró en la casa cabizbaja.

¿Ha vuelto? – preguntó a Stefan, la mirada que este le dirigió le hizo pensar que no.

Los dos estuvieron un gran rato sentados frente al fuego sin dirigirse la palabra. Hasta que Elena trató de romper el hielo.

Stefan, yo nunca quise que esto pasara, en realidad ni he visto cómo ha pasado, pero ha surgido así, sin darme cuenta, y no creo que sea justo que lo ignore o que me mienta a mí misma – le dijo, Stefan seguía callado.

Stefan, ¿di algo por favor! Dime qué piensas, prefiero que me insultes a que no me digas nada – le dijo.

Stefan se levantó y se apoyó en la chimenea dándole la espalda.

Sabía que esto podía pasar – dijo – Yo siempre supe que Damon se acabaría interponiendo entre nosotros.

No ha sido Damon lo que ha acabado con lo nuestro y lo sabes – dijo ella.

Dime una cosa Elena, ¿tú le quieres? – preguntó volviéndose a mirarla.

Sí- susurró ella y un ruido delató a un Damon que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

Hermano, que bien que has decidido unirte a nosotros. Elena estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo irónico Stefan.

Damon se acercó con los ojos abiertos en silencio.

Lamento mucho haberte preocupado, Elena, discúlpame – le dijo y ella lo miró con dulzura.

¿Puede alguien explicarme cómo es qué no estás muerto? – dijo una voz y todos se volvieron hacia dónde procedía.

¡Katherine! – gritaron al unísono.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI – El plan.

Katherine avanzaba atravesando el salón despacio, como una pantera, enfundada en pantalones de cuero y top rojo.

Damon sintió la necesidad de proteger a Elena e inconscientemente se interpuso entre Katherine y ella.

¿Por qué me miráis como si hubierais visto a un fantasma? ¡Él es el que estaba muerto! – dijo señalando a Damon.

¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó Stefan atónito.

Tengo mis fuentes – le sonrió con malicia. - ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó a Damon.

Katherine… - susurró él acercándose a tocarle la cara – Katherine… - dijo abrazándola.

Katherine se apartó y se alejó velozmente.

¿Y a este qué bicho le ha picado? – preguntó.

¡Entonces es cierto! – gritó Damon poniéndose frente a ella - ¡Todo lo que Stefan me ha contado es cierto! – Katherine miró a Stefan sin entender muy bien qué decía Damon, luego miró a Damon a los ojos y sintió su dolor, y una parte de su frío corazón se apiadó de él – ¡Tú no me quieres, nunca me has amado! – le gritó éste.

Hemos pasado buenos ratos tú y yo, pensaba que ya lo habías superado – dijo ella acariciándole la cara – Mi dulce Damon, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Al parecer me he olvidado de todo lo que me has hecho – respondió Damon y se alejó de ella tristemente.

Katherine se quedó mirando por dónde se había marchado sin entender ni una palabra.

¿Podéis explicarme ahora qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a la pareja junto al fuego.

Damon ha perdido la memoria al resucitar, ahora mismo su mente está en 1864 – respondió Stefan.

Stefan se volvió de nuevo a la chimenea, Katherine miró inquisitivamente a Elena quien le lanzó una mirada de odio y salió en busca de Damon.

Vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso, Stefan? – Stefan le lanzó una mirada dolida que la hizo ver que sí.

Deja que Elena se ocupe de Damon, vayámonos tú y yo, Stefan. Te dije que siempre te amaría y aún lo hago. Ven conmigo – pidió tomando su cara entre las manos.

Tú puede que me ames, yo a ti no, ¡nunca! – gritó él apartándose.

Di lo que quieras, ambos sabemos la verdad – respondió Katherine pasando los dedos por su pecho seductoramente.

Caroline llegó a casa de Klaus y entró sin llamar.

En el salón de la gran casa estaban Rebekah y él discutiendo.

¡Sigue siendo nuestra madre! – gritó Rebekah.

Una madre que quiere matarnos, no volveré a darle esa oportunidad – respondió Klaus – Hemos de golpear más fuerte, ya que no golpeamos primero.

No te ayudaré en esto – se negó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

No lo necesito – sonrió Klaus extendiendo una mano hacia donde Caroline se encontraba – Gracias por venir, querida. ¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí?-.

Caroline se acercó y tomó su mano.

Sí, avisé a Katherine de la muerte de Damon, pero… ha pasado algo, no está muerto – respondió.

Interesante – anotó Klaus – nos aseguraremos de que no interfiere en nuestros planes.

No creo que sea necesario, ni siquiera sabrá quién eres, no recuerda nada. Ha vuelto de la muerte sin memoria.

Debemos hacerlo deprisa, no quiero que vuelva a huir. ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó.

Estuve espiando la mansión Salvatore hasta que apareció como me pediste. Ahora mismo debería estar ahí. Si no, siempre podemos preguntar a Stefan, seguro que él sabe dónde puede ocultarse.

¿De qué planes habláis? – preguntó Rebekah quien no se enteraba de nada.

¿Quieres volver a unirte a mí ahora? – preguntó Klaus a su hermana.

Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado Nik, creo que lo he demostrado ya más de una vez.

He descubierto un pequeño secreto de la dulce Katherina – respondió Klaus sonriente – Uno que nos librará de madre para siempre.

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos sobre la cabeza intentando pensar. No había querido creerlo cuando Stefan se lo contó, pero lo había podido ver con sus propios ojos: Katherine no quería saber nada de él.

Elena entró en la habitación, oyó el latido de su corazón y se sintió un poco mejor.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella.

Ya no sé ni cómo estar – dijo él sin quitarse los brazos de la cabeza.

¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – volvió a preguntar sentándose al borde de la cama. Nunca lo había visto así, tan derrotado, tan frágil, aquello le partía el corazón.

Damon se levantó y se apoyó en el cabecero para poder contemplarla, recordó cómo se había sentido cuando ella le abrazó, cómo toda esa calidez y ternura le habían llegado hasta el corazón, se acercó moviéndose sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó tímidamente.

Lo que quieras – asintió ella sonriente.

¿Podrías abrazarme?

Elena se quedó en shock, no esperaba para nada esa petición.

Oh, yo… lo siento yo… siento si te he ofendido – se disculpó ante su cara de sorpresa. Ella le sonrió negando con la cabeza y le abrazó.

Damon pensó que aquello era mucho mejor que cómo lo recordaba, se sintió inmensamente bien y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, para sentir su calidez y respirar su aroma.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VIII – Perdidos.

Klaus, Rebekah y Caroline llegaron a la mansión acompañados de varios híbridos de Klaus.

Rodead la casa – susurró Klaus, y sus secuaces se dispersaron.

Los otros aún pueden estar ahí dentro – dijo Caroline poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

No te preocupes, no me interesan. Sólo busco a Katherina.- respondió el híbrido.

Katherine llegó al salón llevando un par de bolsas de sangre con ella.

Lanzó una a Stefan, quien la ignoró y dejó que cayera al suelo tras chocar contra su pecho.

¡Qué desperdicio! – sonrió, y Stefan adivinó por su mirada que no sólo se refería a la bolsa de sangre. Aquello le hizo gracia y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Katherine se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, no la apartó.

¿Ves? Te diviertes conmigo… no todo está perdido, Stefan – susurró junto a su oído sonriente.

Stefan la tomó de las muñecas y la apartó, durante un momento sus bocas estuvieron a pocos milímetros de distancia, se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos. Stefan se engañaba al pensar que no significaba nada, en su interior aún ardían los rescoldos de la pasión que una vez tuviera. Apretó los dientes con rabia.

¿Quieres odiarme? Adelante, ¡ódiame! Y estarás más cerca de amarme de lo que crees – dijo ella respirando en su boca.

Stefan la miró a los ojos y la odió, la odió por haberle engañado, por haberle transformado, por haber sido una tortura todos esos años, por haber regresado, pero sobre todo la odió por tener razón. Porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aún la amaba, porque aquel retrato que guardaba en su cuarto no se había separado de él ni un solo día de su vida, y porque ahora que se sentía herido odiaba cómo le hacía pensar que era todo lo que tenía y sin apenas darse cuenta la besó.

La besó apasionadamente, abandonándose a todo aquel dolor y fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Los dos se enredaron en el beso y acercaron sus cuerpos algo más para sentirse más ampliamente. Ella enredó las manos en su cabello y le apretó con fuerza enlazando sus piernas en su cadera, él la tomó de los muslos y la apretó contra la pared para recorrer con su lengua su cuello, ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón. Él le abrió el top rojo, dejando al descubierto su sexy sujetador y enterró su cara entre sus pechos haciéndola gemir de placer.

¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Klaus divertido.

Stefan y Katherine se volvieron y se pegaron a la pared en actitud defensiva.

Klaus estaba parado en mitad del salón mirándolos sonriente. Caroline estaba a su derecha con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Rebekah a su izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados enseñando los colmillos en expresión de profundo odio.

Klaus – susurró Stefan.

Cogedlos –chasqueó los dedos y una horda de híbridos se avalanzó sobre los dos desprevenidos vampiros.

Damon oyó un ruido y se apartó de Elena, le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara y con un dedo sobre los labios le indicó que guardara silencio. La tomó en brazos y se escondió con ella en la parte oculta del armario vestidor, apretándola contra la pared con la mano aun en su boca.

Confía en mí – le susurró al oído y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, pero le asintió asustada.

Dijiste que sólo querías a Katherine – se quejó Caroline, al ver que prendían a los dos vampiros.

He cambiado de idea, querida. Visto lo visto Stefan nos puede ser de gran utilidad. ¡Registra la casa! – ordenó a uno de sus híbridos.

Elena tenía el cuerpo de Damon totalmente pegado al de ella, en aquel escondite no había demasiado espacio para los dos. Aquella cercanía en la que casi podía sentir sus músculos a través de la ropa estaba empezando a embriagarla, y giró la cabeza para no tener que respirar su aroma.

Damon estaba en silencio, concentrado en oír algo con los ojos cerrados. Oyó como alguien entraba en la habitación y tensó los músculos, preparado para atacar. Pero o el visitante no quería buscar a fondo o no era demasiado capaz, porque el volumen del latido del corazón de Elena era tan alto y tan acelerado que estaba seguro de que podría oírse a cierta distancia, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo más hacia sí para tratar de ocultar el sonido del corazón con su propio cuerpo y entonces notó que volvía a pasarle y pensó que era el peor momento para que su mente abandonara de nuevo su cuerpo.

En su recuerdo era de noche y hablaba con Elena sobre la tal Caroline que ya había mencionado, ella estaba enfadada con él, él no se estaba comportando como un caballero.

_Bésame – le dijo en su sueño y ella se quedó contrariada – Piensas en mí constantemente, incluso seguro que has soñado conmigo. Ahora quieres besarme… - se acercó a besarla. ¡ZAS!_

Elena acababa de cruzarle la cara en sus recuerdos. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba asustada, él pensaba que cada recuerdo que tenía de ella lo dejaba cada vez más desconcertado.

El ruido cesó fuera y lentamente liberó la presión sobre Elena y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba completamente en silencio. Pensó en Stefan y corrió escaleras abajo, en menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta, Elena aún no había recuperado la compostura tras su momento de cercanía y estaba intentando volver a respirar con normalidad en el armario vestidor.

Tienes que ayudarme, ha pasado algo – le dijo tomándola de la mano.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII – El retorno

¡Damon! ¡Damon! – gritaba Elena zarandeándolo asustada de que no despertara y más aterrada aún de que pudieran aparecer más híbridos en aquel instante lleno de indefensión.

¡Damon! Por favor, ¡despierta! – seguía diciendo desesperada pero Damon no reaccionaba, empezó a pensar que el hechizo de Esther se hubiera deshecho y Damon hubiera caído muerto a su lado. Aquello la hizo entrar en pánico y comenzar a hiperventilar cuando notó que Damon se movía levemente.

¡Damon! – pero no hubo respuesta, era como si se debatiera en sueños sumido en la inconsciencia, no estaba junto a ella.

Elena pensó que debía reaccionar rápido, lo cogió por debajo de las axilas y tiró de él con mucho esfuerzo hasta conseguir meterlo en la parte de atrás de su coche y cerrar la puerta con él dentro.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero y empezó a llamar a Caroline, necesitaba ayuda.

Caroline vio como el teléfono se encendía y daba vueltas sobre la mesa en modo vibración. Klaus sentado a su lado lo tomó y le mostró quien era.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él colgó la llamada.

Elena vio que le habían cortado sin contestar y se desesperó, qué demonios podría estar haciendo Caroline. Pensó que tal vez Bonnie podía ayudarla, al fin y al cabo era bruja como Esther, quizá ella pudiera saber qué le pasaba a Damon… se encaminó a la casa de las Bennet.

Estás enfadada – dijo Klaus acercándose a ella y volviendo a soltar el móvil.

Me has mentido, no sé cómo me he dejado convencer para ayudarte, nunca dijiste de hacer daño a Stefan, ¡él es mi amigo! – le recriminó ella.

Hay algo que no entiendo, estás furiosa conmigo, dices que estás aquí sólo por la libertad de tu amigo

Novio – le corrigió ella.

Del joven Lockwood – continuó él – sin embargo, no te vas. No haces nada por impedirlo. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Yo… tampoco quiero que mueras – confesó.

¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó curioso a la vez que divertido.

Me salvaste la vida, no tenías por qué haberlo hecho pero lo hiciste, siento como que te debo algo – respondió mirando al suelo.

Márchate – dijo él enfadado apartándose.

¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrada.

No quiero lealtad, no quiero que me debas nada, cualquiera que sea tu deuda ya la pagaste. No quiero que estés aquí por eso, ya tengo bastantes lacayos – dijo triste y le dio la espalda.

Ella sintió que su corazón se ablandaba un poco ante ese hombre que era despiadado y sanguinario, pero que a la vez podía mostrarse sumamente frágil, como un adolescente.

No – dijo ella.

¿Disculpa? – preguntó volviéndose a mirarla.

Me quedaré, pero has de prometerme que no le harás daño a Stefan – pidió.

Tengo que saber lo que Katherine oculta sobre Tatia, sabes que lo necesito para acabar con mi madre. Si tengo que llevarme a Stefan por delante para que confiese lo haré, no lo dudes – amenazó él.

Caroline se quedó pensando por un momento, tal vez si se quedaba sería más útil a la supervivencia de Stefan que si se iba, quizá podría ablandar a Klaus y hacerle ver que había otras formas de obtener la información.

Me quedo de todas formas – asintió seria y Klaus sonrió, le gustaba esa chica.

Elena suplicaba a Bonnie en la puerta de la casa.

Por favor, es Damon, si no lo haces por él hazlo por mí, ayúdame – decía llorando.

Lo siento Elena, no voy a ayudarle. La última vez que lo vi él y Stefan intentaban matarnos, por protegerte a ti, siempre tú Elena – le recriminó enfadada.

Pensaba que éramos amigas – dijo ésta dolida.

Lo siento, pero tú elegiste un bando hace tiempo y no es el mío – dijo Bonnie cerrando la puerta.

Yo también lo siento – dijo Elena a la puerta cerrada y volvió al coche donde Damon seguía inconsciente.

Stefan se hacía el dormido para evitar a Katherine cuando notó unas diminutas patas subiéndole sobre la pierna, como un rayo capturó la rata y empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

Calla, ¡vas a conseguir que vengan! – se alteró Katherine ante el ruido de las cadenas.

Tenemos comida – le dijo enseñándole la rata y mordiéndola.

No pienso comer eso – dijo ella señalando al animal y volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo.

Pero te debilitarás más rápido, lo necesitas – explicó él acercándose con el animalejo en la mano.

Podría beber de tu sangre, como antes – insinuó ella trazando sus abdominales con los dedos y mirándole lascivamente.

Antes estabas herida – aclaró él apartando su mano.

¿A qué tienes miedo, Stefan? ¿A que te guste tanto como antes? – preguntó acercándose a él con una mano en la cadera y poniendo la otra en su pecho.

Stefan se encontraba débil, aquella rata, que ni había terminado de drenar no había servido para aliviar las horas que llevaba sin comer ni la sangre que había dado a Katherine para curarla. Debilitado era fácil presa de sus encantos.

Ella lo sabía y se acercó a él rozándose contra su cuerpo.

Él la tomó por las muñecas.

Ahora mismo necesitamos toda nuestra energía para lo que sea que esos psicópatas nos tengan preparado – dijo acercándose a su boca, ella había ganado y lo sabía.

Tan sólo quería que admitieras que tú también lo estás deseando- dijo y le mordió el labio. Stefan por aquel entonces ya ni se acordaba del nombre de Elena…

Dos días después. Dos eternos y desesperantes días, Elena no se había separado del lado de Damon más que para cubrir sus necesidades humanas básicas.

Había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo llevarlo hasta el salón de la casa y meterlo en el sillón. No encontraba a Caroline por ningún sitio y Matt y Alaric habían ido en busca de Tyler para pedirle ayuda ante lo que tenían entre manos, quizá él podría saber dónde se encontraba Klaus. Con Bonnie fuera del mapa, y Jeremy apartado de ella a voluntad propia no tenía a nadie con quien contar. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Damon.

Se echó a llorar sobre su regazo. Cuánto lo echaba de menos, cuánto significaba para ella y nunca lo había visto hasta cuando lo había perdido. Lloraba y pronunciaba su nombre desesperada, hundida…

¿Lloras por mí? – preguntó él acariciándole el pelo.

¡Damon! – gritó apartándose y cayendo sentada en el suelo junto al sillón.

Para servirla – sonrió él incorporándose.

Damon – dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos – Has vuelto, estás aquí – dijo dándole besos por las mejillas apretándolo en su abrazo – Estaba tan preocupada…

Se quedó mirándole a los ojos, y pensó que no perdería nunca más una oportunidad con él. No después de todo lo que había pasado, si algo había aprendido es que cualquier instante iba a ser el último, y le daba igual que este Damon no se acordara de ella, ella lo amaba y se lo iba a demostrar, así que le besó.

Damon perplejo abrió los ojos de par en par al notar el beso, no se lo esperaba, y entonces sucedió. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente a borbotones, recuerdos dolorosos, divertidos, salvajes y apasionados, recuerdos de toda una vida como vampiro, pero sobre todo recuerdos de la joven que tenía frente a sí entre sus brazos que lo besaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La apartó y la miró lleno de amor.

Elena – dijo y ella lo notó, su Damon había regresado, estaba allí mirándola.

Recuerdas… - susurró ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y poniendo la frente contra la suya.

Gracias por hacer que volviera – susurró.

¿Gracias? Damon, no podría vivir una vida sin ti. No vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a dejarme – dijo ella abrazándose a él.

Damon la volvió a apartar para mirarla de cerca y acercó su boca lentamente para besarla con dulzura. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando y Elena se acomodó sobre Damon en el sillón.

Una nueva necesidad había surgido en ambos, y se acariciaban con ansia, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Damon la tomó por el culo levantándola para ponerse en el sillón sobre ella, ella le abrió la camisa totalmente para acariciarle el perfecto pecho. Damon le sonrió.

La ayudó a quitarse su camiseta y el sentir la piel de ella junto a la suya lo hizo vibrar de placer, su calidez, su cercanía le tenían loco y aún ni la había desnudado del todo.

Los dos se quitaron los pantalones sin saber muy bien cómo mientras se besaban por todas partes, Damon le quitó el sujetador tan rápido que ella ni lo vio desaparecer, se rió a carcajadas.

Ventajas de ser un vampiro – le susurró al oído – Aún tengo alguna más que enseñarte, le mordió suavemente la oreja.

Lo estoy deseando – dijo ella acariciándole su entrepierna y eso le hizo gemir desesperado.

Los dos cayeron desnudos y enredados sobre la alfombra del salón, Elena le envolvía la espalda con sus caderas, él se rozaba contra ella majestuosamente, fue bajando con su lengua palmo a palmo de su cuerpo, hasta llegar allí donde ella tenía más calor, y enseñarle el placer que más de cien años de maestría eran capaces de soportar, por aquel entonces Elena ya había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que llevaba o si había parado de estar en un orgasmo eterno desde el primer momento que él la besara.

Damon subió hacia su cara y se acercó a su oreja para volver a morderla.

Nunca te había visto esta mirada, me gusta – le susurró y ella le apretó más contra sí para que supiera que lo necesitaba dentro.

Se puso sobre ella y la penetró suavemente, haciendo estallar chispas de placer por todos lados, se acopló a su cuerpo perfectamente, los dos se susurraban palabras de amor mezcladas con gemidos y besos.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, se miraron a los ojos, una lágrima escapó por el de Elena, Damon la enjugó con sus labios.

Te quiero – susurró ella.

Te adoro – dijo él y volvió a besarla.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo X – Miedo

Stefan estaba helado, estaba empezando a temblar, se sentía terriblemente débil.

Sólo había sido capaz de cazar una rata más desde que les encerraron, y al estar en aquel lúgubre lugar sin luz se le hacía difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero por el hambre que tenía parecía que era una eternidad.

Katherine se había dormido, o tal vez se había desmayado por la debilidad, ella no había querido comer de las ratas y él se había negado a ofrecerle su sangre de nuevo, ahora se sentía un poco culpable por ello.

Se acercó a donde ella reposaba, la tomó en su regazo. Ella continuó dormida o inconsciente.

Katherine – susurró – Si vamos a morir de ésta, quiero que sepas que tenías razón, nunca he dejado de quererte, aunque nunca vaya a admitírtelo – sonrió tristemente.

Katherine no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería que él supiera que realmente se encontraba despierta.

Stefan se acercó aún más a ella y la besó en los cabellos, quedándose un momento aspirando su aroma.

Stefan – dijo Katherine en un leve susurro.

¿Te has despertado? – preguntó él.

Tengo miedo Stefan, tengo pánico de Klaus – la debilidad la hacía ser más sincera.- No llevo más de 500 años huyendo de él por nada.

No dejaré que nada te pase – dijo Stefan abrazándola más fuerte – Se nos ocurrirá algo.

¿Algo? ¿Qué Stefan? ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Perdidos en medio de la nada! ¿Quién va a venir a rescatarnos? ¿La patética de tu novia y el cabeza hueca de tu hermano?

No les llames así – se quejó Stefan soltándola.

Es lo que son, ella es una inútil humana y él no se acuerda casi de su nombre, estamos jodidos, completamente jodidos, estamos muertos Stefan. Klaus se hará un bonito jarrón decorativo con el polvo de nuestros huesos.

No lo hará – dijo Stefan apretando los dientes enfurecido.

¿Y quién se lo impedirá? – preguntó ella incrédula.

Damon lo hará, estoy seguro. Si tuviera que confiarle mi vida a alguien una y mil veces lo haría a Damon, con o sin memoria él nos salvará. No tengo dudas.

Rebekah se limaba las uñas frente a Caroline quien estaba sentada contemplando el fuego.

No me gustas – le dijo – Y me da igual si a Nik le gustas o no, si jodes esto ten por seguro que te mataré.

No lo creo – contestó Caroline irguiéndose en el sillón. – A no ser que desees que tu hermano vuelva a clavarte una daga de nuevo. Las dos sabemos que no hay que hacer a Klaus enfadar, y, como bien has dicho, le gusto. Así que yo tendría cuidado con a quien amenazas, si fuera tú.- le sonrió altiva.

Rebekah se enfureció y tiró al fuego la lima de uñas saliendo de la habitación como un torbellino, en la puerta se cruzó con Klaus y le dio un golpe en el hombro saliendo.

¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó sentándose junto a Caroline.

No le ha gustado su propia medicina – sonrió ella acordándose de la conversación.

Te he traído esto – dijo Klaus dándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

¿Qué te dije sobre los regalos? No puedes comprarme – contestó ella poniéndoselo sobre la pierna enfadada y levantándose para acercarse al fuego.

¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? – preguntó él uniéndose a ella.

¡Liberar a Tyler! – gritó Caroline volviéndose a él.

Tú no quieres al joven Lockwood – dijo Klaus acercándose más a ella.

¿Qué sabrás tú lo que quiero? – preguntó ella apartándole de un empujón.- Tú… ¡ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres tú! – le gritó nerviosa.

Yo quiero lo que cualquiera desearía – se explicó él sentándose de nuevo – una vida tranquila, y al final del día alguien a quien le importe de verdad para compartirla, pensaba que podrías ser tú.

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Caroline enfadada.

Porque eres la primera persona que ha sido suficientemente valiente para plantarme cara en mil años. Tú eres un ser valioso Caroline, poseo muchas cosas, pero nada tan valioso como tú – le dijo acariciándole la cara.

Tú no eres más que un sádico asesino psicópata, jamás seré eso que quieres que sea – dijo ella con desprecio.

No me dejas otra opción – contestó él triste mirándola a los ojos – _No tienes miedo de mí, no recuerdas a Tyler, te desvives por mí, por cuidarme, por amarme y me ayudarás a encontrar lo que va a destruir a mi madre – _se apartó de ella y la sonrió.

Ahora querida, ¿vamos a ver a nuestros invitados? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado un poco confusa y lo miró sonriente.

Sí mi amor – respondió Caroline tomándole la mano y Klaus se la besó.

La pesada puerta volvió a sonar y el pánico invadió a Stefan y Katherine aún más.

Klaus entró llevando a Caroline de la mano rodeado de más de veinte híbridos con Rebekah junto a ellos.

Cogedles – ordenó.

Stefan y Katehrine trataron de resistirse luchando, pero ambos estaban demasiado débiles.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Stefan desafiante mientras tres secuaces de Klaus le mantenían inmovilizado.

Katherina querida, tu familia tiene un secreto muy interesante aparte de vuestra sangre – dijo sujetándole la barbilla con dos dedos.- Mi querida Tatia se me ha aparecido en sueños, tras lo que madre intentara hacer – sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordarlo – y ahora sé porqué madre la eligió a ella de entre todas las personas posibles, todo este tiempo pensé que había sido por lo que Elijah y yo sentíamos por ella, pero ahora ya sé que no. Ella poseía una piedra, un poderoso talismán que sería capaz de anular la magia de cualquier bruja. Estoy seguro que ese talismán ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia, Katherina. Lo quiero.

O si no ¿qué? – preguntó Katherine altiva.

Klaus se volvió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a uno de sus lacayos. Éste cogió una estaca y se la clavó a Stefan en la pierna. Stefan gritó de dolor. Klaus volvió a hacer el movimiento, ahora le clavaron una estaca en el brazo contrario. Stefan cayó al suelo gritando. Le clavaron una estaca en la clavícula, gritó con un dolor inmensurable y se desmayó, Klaus sonrió y levantó la mano.

Repetiré esto hasta que quieras cooperar, hasta que lo hagas, él sufrirá. Piénsalo querida, sólo dime dónde encontrar la piedra y os dejaré libres.

Klaus miró a los híbridos y soltaron a Stefan en el suelo. Luego todos salieron dejándoles de nuevo en la oscuridad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo XI - Ayuda

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Elena mientras Damon le acariciaba el pelo contemplándola.

En lo increíblemente hermosa que eres – le dijo y se acercó a besarla – Ojalá nunca tuviéramos que salir de aquí, pero tenemos una misión, hemos de encontrar a Stefan y Katherine.

¡Lo recuerdas! – dijo Elena.

Sí, ahora mismo lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo toda mi vida y recuerdo estos últimos días, aunque éstos los recuerdo con una sensación rara, como si no fueran míos, como si no fuera yo el que estaba ahí y viera mi vida en alguna pantalla de televisión. Pero lo que más y mejor recuerdo es cómo tú te has preocupado por mí, cómo me has ayudado – dijo poniéndole un poco de pelo tras la oreja y besándola. Ella sonrió y se movió más cerca de él apretando aún más sus cuerpos desnudos.

Elena, si sigues moviéndote así, te juro que no nos levantaremos – dijo él con deseo ardiendo en sus ojos, Elena sonrió y él no pudo resistirse a besarla revolviéndose y poniéndose sobre ella. La puerta de la casa sonó y Damon maldijo a quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiéndoles en aquel momento. Se levantó y se vistió en un segundo.

No te creas que esto queda así – le dijo y le guió un ojo, ella sonrió y empezó a vestirse.

Damon abrió la puerta con cara de mal genio y vio a su amigo Alaric frente a ella.

¡Ric! – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

¿Damon? – preguntó éste confuso. – ¿Me recuerdas?

Profesor de día, cazavampiros de noche – bromeó Damon.

¡Damon! – dijo Alaric dándole un abrazo y Damon se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto. – Da gusto tenerte de vuelta.

Vamos, tenemos unos cuantos culos originales que patear – dijo Damon entrando en la casa y Alaric le siguió.

Katherine tiró de la estaca del brazo y Stefan gritó de dolor.

Aguanta un poco – le dijo – ten – se mordió la muñeca y se la puso en la boca. Stefan negó débilmente con la cabeza haciendo un ruido. – Lo necesitas, no seas cabezota – protestó ella sin retirar la mano, y Stefan finalmente bebió.

Un rato después empezaba a encontrarse mejor.

¿Qué sabes de esa piedra que quiere Klaus? – preguntó Stefan incorporándose con mucho esfuerzo.

Que existe de verdad, sé dónde está – respondió ella ayudándole a incorporarse.

¿Vas a contárselo? – preguntó Stefan.

Sí – asintió ella.

No puedes – dijo Stefan tosiendo y cogiéndola del hombro.

Te matarán – argumentó Katherine.

No puedes, ¿no lo entiendes? Si anulan la magia de Esther Damon morirá. Ella lo revivió, no puedes ayudarles.

Pero Stefan, estamos débiles, no podremos resistir mucho más tiempo, nos ha dicho que nos dejará libres, no tenemos otra opción.

No – dijo Stefan con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz – Aguantaremos, yo sé que Damon vendrá, vendrá.

No te prometo nada – dijo Katherine y se sentó apartada cruzando los brazos.

Alaric les contaba a ambos las novedades que él y Matt habían descubierto, Matt y Tayler iban a investigar un sitio que creían podría ser el escondite de Klaus y él había vuelto para contarles la noticia y ver cómo se encontraba Damon.

Aunque ya veo que muy bien – dijo.

Elena y él se lanzaron una mirada de "ni te imaginas" y Alaric la pilló al vuelo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Elena sonrojada.

Elena y yo estamos juntos, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – preguntó Damon poniéndose frente a ella en actitud protectora.

Ten por seguro que si la cagas sí que tendré un problema – respondió Alaric.

Me parece justo – dijo Damon tendiéndole la mano y los dos se estrecharon.

Voy a intentar localizar a un antiguo contacto de Isobel, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos. Conoce muchas cosas a cerca de los vampiros, quizá haya algo que él sepa de los originales que nos ayude. – dijo Alaric levantándose.

Bien, nosotros iremos de nuevo a casa de los Mikaelson, quizá esta vez encontremos algo.

Los tres salieron de la casa y tomaron direcciones opuestas.

Damon y Elena iban en el coche de él en silencio.

Damon, sé que Stefan y Katherine están en peligro, en un grave peligro diría yo, estoy asustada por ellos. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme también inmensamente feliz de que estés conmigo – sonrió poniendo una mano en su muslo.

Damon paró el coche al borde de la carretera, en menos de dos segundos dio a la palanca del asiento recostando el respaldo de Elena y tumbándose sobre ella.

¿Quieres saber el momento en que he sido más feliz de toda mi existencia? El momento en que tú dijiste que quería que cuidara de ti, sin pensármelo entregué mi vida a cambio de la tuya, eres lo que más amo en el mundo Elena.

Ella le cogió del pelo y le atrajo hacia sí para besarle apasionadamente, tanto que los dos sentían que su cuerpo podría estallar en llamas a cada momento.

Dios, no hace un ni día que te tengo y no puedo dejar de besarte, ni separarme de ti – susurró él en su oído, ella curvó su cuerpo para unirlo más al suyo en respuesta, lo que hizo a él saber perfectamente qué era lo que ella quería. Volvió a besarla, esta vez más intensamente, más profundamente. Ella sacó su camisa y metió sus manos por su espalda, acariciando su piel con ansia. Se sentía culpable por estar disfrutando de su amor con Damon mientras los otros estaban en algún terrible problema, pero no podía evitar tener esta sed de él, este deseo.

Necesito sentirte – susurró, los ojos de Damon oscurecieron y sus manos también tocaron su piel, sus labios estaban sobre ella por todas partes, ella estaba como en shock, le pasaba cada vez que él la tocaba.

Él se cambió de posición poniéndola a ella sobre él, los dos se desvistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y unieron sus cuerpos en perfecta armonía, moviéndose al compás de besos y gemidos.

Cuando alcanzaron en climax se abrazaron exaustos, Elena reposaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Damon, este besaba dulcemente su espalda.

Podría estar haciendo el amor contigo durante toda la eternidad – dijo Elena y el corazón de él dio un vuelco pensando lo que eso significaba.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Stefan abrió un ojo lentamente, casi sin fuerza para nada más.

Stefan – susurró Caroline agachándose a su lado.

Caroline – susurró él con un hilo de voz.

Ten, lo necesitas – dijo dándole una bolsa de sangre, Stefan la cogió y comenzó a beber con ansia.

Despacio – dijo ella ayudándole a beber.

¿Por qué le ayudas? – preguntó Stefan sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Porque es mi amor verdadero – dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, ¿cómo puedes amar a semejante monstruo? – preguntó Stefan atónito.

No lo sé – respondió ella asustada – no sé porqué, sólo sé que le quiero y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra. Pero tú eres mi amigo, Stefan, no podía verte así.

Cuando consiga salir de aquí voy a matarlo – gritó Stefan.

Entonces esta será la última vez que te ayude – dijo Caroline tirándole dos bolsas más de sangre y abandonando la celda.

Es compulsión – dijo Katherine bebiendo también.

¿Cómo? ¿La ha obligado para que lo ame?

Patético ¿verdad? Pero ¿de otra forma quién amaría a alguien como él?

Tenemos que ayudar a Caroline – dijo Stefan.

Ahora mismo tengo otras prioridades en mente – contestó Katherine tratando de romper las cadenas con su fuerza recuperada.

Damon y Elena entraban en la casa de los Mikaelson sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. De repente Damon volvió a sentir aquello, sintió que todo se nublaba y la oscuridad volvía a devorarlo, cayó al suelo junto a Elena, quien dio un grito aterrada.

¡Damon! No, no, no, no, otra vez no, no ahora – gritó arrodillada a su lado zarandeándolo para que volviera en sí.

Las lágrimas caían con desesperación por las mejillas de Elena, mientras abrazaba a Damon inconsciente llamándolo por su nombre, Damon empezó a reaccionar.

E… Elena – dijo despertando y ella lo apretó en su abrazo aliviada.

Creí que esto ya habría acabado, que no tendrías más desmayos, casi me muero del susto Damon. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a Stefan si no podemos ni ayudarnos nosotros mismos? – preguntó Elena deseperada.

Yo os ayudaré – dijo una voz conocida y los dos se volvieron para contemplar a Elijah quien se había arrodillado a su lado con gesto preocupado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XII – Pérdida.

Damon dio un salto y se puso frente a Elijah protegiendo a Elena con sus brazos.

Elena se agarró a su espalda y notó cómo él se tambaleaba levemente, estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por él. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Si volvía a perderlo… No, eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se centró en el problema que tenían ahora frente a frente: Elijah. Un problema cada vez, pensó Elena.

Damon sacó los colmillos y rugió con un sonido sordo y amenazante.

No queremos tu ayuda – escupió.

Tal vez no, pero la necesitáis – dijo Elijah con un gesto de la mano y como para afianzarle en que tenía razón Damon hincó una rodilla al suelo, se sentía mareado.

¡Damon! – gritó Elena asustada agarrándole del brazo.

No confiáis en mí, lo entiendo, lo merezco – dijo Elijah acercándose y ayudando a Damon también – Pero espero que entendáis que luchaba por mi supervivencia, no me enorgullezco de lo que hice, ojalá pudierais perdonarme. Sólo espero que me deis la oportunidad de enmendarme ayudándoos.

Damon no quería confiar en él, pero no se encontraba con todas sus fuerzas, no se veía capaz de poder salvar a Stefan y Katherine y proteger a Elena en el proceso. No tenía más remedio que ver lo que Elijah tenía que ofrecerles.

Habla – dijo secamente.

Stefan estaba acabando de enterrar las bolsas de sangre lo más apartado que las cadenas de permitían, habían gastado todas menos una, pero al haber fracasado en su intento de romper las cadenas estaba seguro de que pronto la necesitarían pronto, y no se equivocaba.

La puerta sonó otra vez, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al ver a Rebekah con su expresión más sádica avanzar hacia ellos con una antorcha y flanqueada de cuatro híbridos.

Al llegar a su altura los rodearon y les tomaron de los brazos como el día anterior.

La piedra – dijo Rebekah mirando a Katherine, ésta no se inmutó y la original acercó la antorcha al pecho desnudo de Stefan que gritó de dolor.

La piedra, ahora – volvió a decir, pero esta vez Katherine le escupió.

Las llamas parecieron reflejarse en los ojos de Rebekah quien tomó la antorcha y volvió a acercarla a Stefan, esta vez con rabia haciéndolo sufrir de veras. Lo que no se esperaba era que Stefan y Katherine con fuerzas renovadas se libraran de sus captores matándolos y le quitaran la antorcha. Dio un paso atrás con los ojos y la boca abiertos de sorpresa.

¿Ahora qué rubita? – preguntó Katherine sacando los colmillos.

Rebekah soltó un resoplido de furia y salió de la mazmorra cerrando con un portazo.

Stefan y Katherine se miraron sonrientes y respirando entrecortadamente tras el esfuerzo, la sonrisa de Stefan se desdibujó al mirarla a los ojos y recorrió en segundos la distancia que les separaba para tenerla entre sus brazos y devorarla con sus besos.

Rebekah entró en el salón echa una furia y fue directamente a por Caroline y la cogió por el pelo arrastrándola al suelo.

¡Habla puta! – gritó.

¡Rebekah! – gritó Klaus sorprendido por su arrebato de violencia contra Caroline.

¡Les ha ayudado! ¿Cómo es posible si no que hayan matado a los híbridos? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?, ¡habla! – gritó dándole una patada aún teniéndola agarrada del pelo, Caroline gritó.

¡Basta! – gritó Klaus.

Rebekah la soltó lanzándola contra él.

Contrólala Nik, o acabará arruinándote el plan – escupió y salió del salón aún llena de rabia.

¿Es eso cierto? ¿Les has ayudado? – preguntó Klaus ayudándola a levantarse.

Sí, Stefan es mi amigo… pero ya no le volveré a ayudar – dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Klaus sonriente.

Porque quiere matarte – dijo Caroline y le abrazó llorando - ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó aún abrazada a él.

Claro que sí – dijo Klaus acariciándole los cabellos.

Matt y Tyler acababan de llegar a la casa donde creían que Klaus podría ocultarse. Oyeron unos gritos y se ocultaron tras una roca.

Rebekah salió de la casa y mató a los dos guardas que había en la puerta lanzando a uno de ellos contra un coche.

Matt y Tyler se miraron a la vez asombrados a la vez contentos. Los habían encontrado.

Elijah volvió a ocultar la estaca de roble blanco que había encontrado y con la que les aseguró que ésta vez no dudaría en matar a Klaus.

Cometí un error ahí también. Nikklaus es mi hermano, pero es un monstruo, debe ser detenido. No podemos dejarle que vaya por ahí creando un ejército de híbridos a su merced. Eso haría decantarse increíblemente el equilibrio de poder en su favor.

Y eso no te conviene – dijo Damon ya aparentemente recuperado del todo.

Digamos que no conviene a nadie – reconoció Elijah – Os dejaré a solas para pensar en mi propuesta. Elena, querida, espero que, aunque no la aceptéis, en tu corazón seas capaz de encontrar la compasión necesaria para perdonarme – dijo besándole en la mano y salió.

Una vez estuvo fuera Damon dejó de fingir y volvió a hincar una rodilla al suelo, estaba completamente exhausto.

Damon, no estás bien- susurró Elena.

Lo sé, no logro adivinar lo que me sucede, es como si mis fuerzas me abandonaran.

Espera – dijo ella y fue al coche corriendo. Al poco tiempo volvía con una bolsa de sangre, habían decidido llevar un pequeño arsenal en el maletero sólo por si acaso.

Damon tomó toda la bolsa de golpe y se sintió un poco mejor.

Damon, tenemos…

Tenemos que ayudar a Stefan, Elena. Luego pensaremos en mí – la interrumpió con una de sus sonrisas de 1000 kw. Elena le sonrió en respuesta, pero siguió preocupada en su interior. De seguro todo esto tenía que ver con el hechizo de resurrección de Esther y cuando encontraran a Stefan y Katherine Bonnie o la mismísima Esther la tendrían que ayudar. No iba a perder a Damon.

No confío en él – susurró Damon - pero no tenemos otra opción. Le diremos que nos ayude, pero no te preocupes no dejaré que te pase nada - Le guiñó un ojo - ¿Confías en mí?

Siempre – dijo ella y le besó en los labios.

Tyler entró en la casa. Nadie se lo impidió, al fin y al cabo era uno más de los híbridos de Klaus. Rebekah le sonrió sensualmente desde una esquina del salón.

Klaus – dijo acercándose.

Vaya, vaya, mira lo que trajo la marea… - sonrió Klaus levantándose de junto a Caroline.

Deja a Caroline que se marche – dijo Tyler amenazante.

Verás, la cuestión es que quizá ella no quiera – volvió a sonreír Klaus.

¿Caroline? – preguntó Tyler dubitativo.

Tyler, no me iré. No voy a abandonar a Klaus – dijo ella agarrándose a su brazo.

Dile por qué, querida – dijo Klaus besándole la mano.

Porque él es mi amor verdadero – sonrió Caroline mirándole.

La cara de Tyler cambió en un gesto de horror.

Parece ser que ya no necesitarás esto – dijo Klaus y en un rápido movimiento metió la mano en el pecho de Tyler arrancándole el corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XIII – Cambios.

Stefan y Katherine yacían en el suelo de la mazmorra abrazados.

Él estaba sentado, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y él tenía la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza mientras le acariciaba suavemente un brazo con el reverso de su mano.

¿Aún crees que Damon vendrá a rescatarnos? – preguntó Katherine.

Desde luego – dijo Stefan besándole el cabello.

Creía que estabas dolido con él por quitarte a la novia y esas cosas – dijo ella.

Damon es mi hermano, yo sé lo que haría por él, y es lo mismo que él haría por mí. Estoy seguro – dijo Stefan.

Estás desconocido, Stefan – dijo ella volviéndose a mirarlo.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Sí – volvió a recostarse – Has cambiado, has madurado – dijo.

Vaya, ¿tú dando un cumplido? Tú sí que has cambiado – rió Stefan.

Puede que me esté ablandando, quizá me haya cansado de apartar a todo el mundo – dijo ella distraídamente.

Me parece bien – respondió Stefan apretándola más en su abrazo.

Matt casi estuvo a punto de entrar cuando presenció la horrible escena a través de las ventanas, pero de nada hubiera servido sumar su muerte a la de Tyler, y él no era más que un simple humano en este loco mundo de vampiros, brujas y lobos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por la mejilla y se las limpió con la manga de la camisa sin dejar de conducir. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente desde que todo esto empezara, todos habían perdido demasiado, ¿hasta dónde iban a poder aguantar?

De repente algo se cruzó en la carretera y tuvo que dar un volantazo para no atropellarlo de frente, al girar perdió el control del coche y lo estampó contra un árbol al lado de la carretera.

Se tocó la frente y estaba herido, todo le dolía, aquella vieja camioneta no tenía no tenía ninguna medida de seguridad aparte del cinturón que ahora sentía como clavado en el pecho.

Maldita sea mi suerte – dijo dando un golpe al volante.

Pues no ha hecho más que empezar – dijo Rebekah desde el otro lado de la ventanilla y la atravesó de un puñetazo para agarrarlo del cuello.

Me caías bien, Matt. No es nada personal – dijo haciendo aparecer al vampiro tras su hermoso rostro y mordiéndole en el cuello. Matt gritó de dolor.

¿Tenías que matarle? – preguntó Caroline agachándose al lado de Tyler con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué te importa? – preguntó Klaus mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mano con un pañuelo.

Era mi amigo… - dijo ella mirándolo con lágrimas.

Era una amenaza para mí, ¿hubieras preferido que fuera yo el que yaciera muerto? – preguntó.

Caroline dudó en su respuesta, algo dentro de sí le decía que sí, sin dudarlo querría verlo muerto antes que a Tyler, pero sin embargo no controló sus palabras cuando hablaron por ella.

No, claro que no – dijo negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose terriblemente enferma ante ello.

Bien – dijo Klaus acercándose a tomarla de la barbilla.

No vuelvas a cuestionarme – ordenó con ojos de furia. Caroline negó aterrada. En ese momento supo lo que cualquier vida valía para él: Nada. Y no dudaría en matarla si se oponía a él de algún modo. Un resorte se activó en su cerebro, debía sobrevivir, ganar tiempo, puede que ¿escapar? No, no podía abandonarle, pero algo en su ser le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que debía hacerlo.

Ahora vamos a ver a nuestros invitados, veamos qué tan fuertes están – rió Klaus tomándola de la mano. Caroline le acompañó y lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo de Tyler, quien permanecía inerte sobre un charco de sangre.

Damon, Elena y Elijah iban en el coche del primero hacia la casa donde Elijah creía que se escondía su hermano.

Damon había dejado que Elijah condujera no sin reparos, no le gustaba que nadie llevara su preciado coche, pero pensaba que en cualquier momento podría tener un colapso y no era muy beneficioso para la misión que el coche se estrellara por algún barranco con ellos dentro, más aún no era seguro para Elena que él condujera, así que resignado contemplaba el paisaje apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana. Estaba empezando a asustarse un poco de lo que le ocurría, por primera vez en todos los años como humano o vampiro tenía miedo a la muerte, tal vez fuera porque ahora tenía una razón para vivir. Sonrió.

¡Para! – dijo Elena de repente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Damon saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando Elijah comenzó a detener el vehículo en el arcén.

Es el coche de Matt – dijo Elena saliendo del vehículo y empezó a correr en dirección a la camioneta.

Al llegar allí Damon estaba tras ella en un segundo.

¡Matt! – gritó al verlo malherido tras el volante.

Damon la apartó y sacó la puerta sin trabajo usando su superior fuerza, pero el esfuerzo le pasó factura inmediatamente, aunque fingió para no preocupar más a Elena. Estaba empeorando por momentos, lo sabía.

¿Vive? – preguntó Elena tocándole la cara y viendo que tenía una fea herida en el cuello.

A penas – dijo Elijah uniéndose a ellos. Se mordió la muñeca e intentó darle de beber.- Está muy débil – dijo dándose por vencido al ver que Matt no reaccionaba.

No, Matt… - pidió Elena, pero Elijah negó con la cabeza.

Se ha ido – dijo Damon agarrándola por los hombros. Elena se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de su amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIV – Adiós.

Stefan y Katherine se irguieron un poco pero permanecieron abrazados mientras que oían abrirse la puerta.

Vaya, vaya… qué enternecedor, ¿verdad querida? – se burló Klaus.

No te tenemos miedo, Klaus – respondió Stefan poniéndose ante Katherine.

Hacéis mal, muy, muy, muy mal… - dijo moviendo el dedo como si fueran unos niños pequeños. Sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Sabéis cuanto tiempo lleváis aquí? – preguntó, ninguno de los dos quiso responder.

Más que suficiente para que vuestro sistema esté completamente limpio de verbena… ¿a que es divertido? – Caroline empezó a asustarse, Stefan y Katherine seguían en silencio.

Así que si quisiera podría sacar tooooda esa información de tu preciosa y maléfica cabecita – dijo agarrándola de la barbilla – Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? Tengo una idea mejor. Stefan – dijo cogiéndolo por los brazos ayudado de sus secuaces.

Vas a torturar a Katherina hasta que confiese dónde se encuentra la piedra, la harás sufrir, la dejarás reponerse y volverás a torturarla. No la dejarás morir. Empezarás cuando os deje a solas – dijo sonriente.

Katherina, no le dirás nada sobre la piedra a Stefan hasta que yo te lo ordene. No te resistirás a él. Disfruta querida – Klaus volvió a tomar a Caroline de la mano y todos abandonaron la celda.

Stefan se agarró fuertemente a las cadenas.

No podrás resistirte a él – dijo Katherine.

Tengo que intentarlo – dijo tomando la cadena y envolviendo con ella el cuello de la vampira, pero no apretaba, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Stefan – una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Katherine al ver sus esfuerzos.

Rómpeme el cuello – le pidió

¿Qué? – preguntó ella asustada.

¡Rómpeme el maldito cuello Katherine!- gritó transformado en vampiro y empezando a dejar de resistir la compulsión.

Katherine le besó en los labios, llevó las manos a su cuello y giró con fuerza, el chasquido le quebró el corazón y abrazó llorando su cuerpo inerte.

Elena lloraba sobre el montón de tierra con el que habían cubierto a Matt en el lateral de la carretera, junto a su accidentada furgoneta.

Elijah había vuelto al coche y Damon estaba en pie junto a ella.

No podemos dejarlo aquí, Damon – dijo levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta.

No, no te preocupes – dijo Damon poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él es de Mystic Falls, debería descansar allí. No se merece estar tirado al lado de una carretera cualquiera sin ni una lápida sobre su cuerpo… él era un buen chico Damon – dijo abrazándose a él.

Volveremos por él, te lo prometo – dijo Damon besándole los cabellos.

Prométeme que mataremos a Klaus, prométemelo, cueste lo que cueste, caiga quien caiga – pidió apretándose en su abrazo.

Elena… - dijo él.

Prométemelo, Damon – pidió.

No puedo Elena… - negó moviendo la cabeza.

¡¿No puedes? – gritó ella apartándose incrédula, él la tomó del cuello acariciando su cara con los pulgares.

No puedo, porque si la elección es matar a Klaus o salvarte a ti, no podré cumplir mi promesa Elena. Yo siempre te elegiré a ti –dijo y apoyó la frente contra la de ella deslizando sus manos por sus cabellos.

Se acercaron lentamente a besarse pero justo en el instante en que sus bocas casi se rozaron Elijah hizo sonar el claxon del coche.

Tenemos una misión… - gritó.

Odio cuando nos hacen eso – sonrió Damon. Elena le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un rápido beso en los labios tomándolo de la mano para ir al coche.

Klaus estaba sentado en el salón con un gran blog de dibujo sobre las piernas. En su mano tenía un carboncillo y daba rápidos trazos mirando a Caroline una y otra vez.

Estás poniéndome nerviosa – le dijo ésta.

Estoy de buen humor, estoy inspirado – sonrió mirándola. Ella resopló y le volvió la cara.

No te enfades querida, pronto nos iremos de aquí, cuando juegue un poquito más con estos dos conseguiré lo que quiero y les mataré. Y tú y yo nos iremos a recorrer el mundo – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó enseñándole el dibujo.

Ella lo miró y se vio a sí misma dibujada cual nacimiento de venus, si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse, sin duda lo habría hecho en aquel momento. Pero le gustaba… estaba muy hermosa… Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

Ahora sé buena y …

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, Damon entró sonriente, con actitud despreocupada seguido de Elena con gesto furioso.

Gracias por la invitación, no podemos quedarnos a tomar el té, venimos a por mi hermano y a matarte – dijo Damon mostrando los colmillos.

Oh, ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando vendrías a salvar a tu querido Stefan. ¿Has tardado más de lo esperado en recuperar tus recuerdos o has estado entretenido en otros menesteres con la preciosa Elena? – preguntó divertido.

La cara que pusieron los dos se lo dijo todo.

Klaus rió a carcajadas.

Vaya, ¡esto sí que es una novedad! Me pregunto qué pensará el pequeño Stefan de tus hazañas… Elena querida, te consideraba más inteligente… una pena… Ahora sufrirás el doble cuando les mate a los dos.

Klaus se abalanzó sobre Damon quien desprevenido y debilitado dio un traspié a punto de perder el equilibrio. Klaus sonrió.

¿Tan poca batalla vas a presentarme? - preguntó con cara de tristeza.

Él no, yo sí – dijo Elijah a sus espaldas y le clavó la estaca de roble blanco haciéndolo caer al suelo y arder convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. Damon cayó al suelo también, miró a Elena y la oscuridad lo invadió de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XV – Enfermo.

¡Damon! – gritó Elena hincándose de rodillas junto a él.

¿Qué has hecho Elijah? – gritó Rebekah desde el fondo del salón.

Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – dijo Elijah calmado. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mirando a Caroline quien los contemplaba hiperventilando.

Oh Dios…. Oh Dios… ¡creo que lo he besado! Dios Mio, Dios Mio y ¡ha matado a Tyler!

Elijah tomó a Caroline por los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

Cálmate – le dijo – Has debido estar bajo los efectos de la compulsión, ya ha pasado.

Caroline lloraba hipando sonoramente y teniendo pequeños escalofríos de vez en cuando, se acercó a Elena y se puso de rodillas junto a ella.

Caroline…- dijo Elena y la abrazó.

Ha matado a Tyler… me obligó a quedarme aquí Elena, yo sólo le ayudé porque me prometió que lo liberaría… - lloraba Caroline sin consuelo.

Rebekah se acercó a la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué vas a hacer hermana? – preguntó Elijah interponiéndose entre su mirada asesina y las muchachas.

Largarme de aquí, no merecéis ninguno ni un ápice de mi tiempo. Me iré a buscar a Kol, seguro que con él lo paso mejor.- respondió torciendo el gesto altivamente.

Cuídate – dijo Elijah tristemente.

Después de que Nik matara al triste híbrido y yo al jugador de fútbol, con Damon muerto vais a tener muy poco con lo que entreteneros – dijo Rebekah y se marchó con una tremenda risotada.

¿Matt? – preguntó Caroline con miedo a conocer la respuesta y Elena asintió con la cabeza a punto de llorar.

Oh … - Caroline se mordió el labio - ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó mirando a Damon – él ha… -

¡No! – gritó Elena acercándole a ella.

Está bien, está bien – susurró Caroline poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando darle consuelo.

Katherine estaba lo más alejada que las cadenas le permitían de Stefan. Había conseguido enredarlas un poco en el cuerpo del vampiro, pero sabía que no lo detendría por mucho tiempo.

Stefan comenzó a despertarse y ella se puso en guardia, preparada para repeler un ataque todo lo que pudiera, preferiría no tener que volver a herirle, pero era ella o él, y ahí Katherine nunca tenía dudas.

Stefan la miró desde el suelo y se dio cuenta al verla que no tenía que luchar contra el deseo de torturarla.

Katherine, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente? – preguntó.

No lo sé, no mucho – respondió ella sin entender qué pasaba.

Ha pasado algo, Katherine – dijo él incorporándose – No tengo que hacerte daño.-

Los ojos de Katherine se abrieron como platos y en ese momento sonó la pesada puerta de nuevo.

Caroline entró corriendo con Elijah cerca de ella.

Stefan se puso en actitud defensiva, no sabía qué podía esperar de ellos.

Soy yo Stefan, soy yo otra vez – dijo Caroline con las manos en alto – Ese cerdo me había manipulado – dijo intentando romper las cadenas.

¿Había? – preguntó Stefan sin saber muy bien qué creer.

Ha muerto, Stefan. Nos hemos librado de él para siempre – sonrió Caroline – Ohg, dichosas cadenas – protestó. Elijah se acercó a ella y las rompió sin esfuerzo alguno, ella le miró asombrada. Él le sonrió.

Stefan miró a Katherine sin acabar de creerse lo que había oído, ¿podía ser verdad? ¿Estaba todo acabado? ¿Klaus ya no existía?

Caroline, ¿y Damon? – preguntó.

Caroline miró a Elijah con gesto preocupado y luego volvió a mirar a Stefan.

Damon no está bien – dijo ella.

Unas horas más tarde todos volvían a casa en el coche de Damon.

Elijah conducía, Caroline iba sentada delante junto a él y detrás se sentaban Katherine, Stefan y Elena. Esta última llevaba la cabeza de Damon sobre su regazo, al que habían acomodado sobre ellos en el coche. Todos iban en silencio, algunos estaban contentos por haberse deshecho de Klaus, otros tristes a su vez por la pérdida de algunos amigos, pero Elena sobre todo estaba preocupada por Damon.

Esos hermosos ojos empezaron a abrirse, la miró y sonrió lleno de amor.

Lo conseguimos – susurró con un hilo de voz. Ella asintió con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos, y se agachó para besarle en la frente. Damon cerró los ojos con paz.

Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me oyes? – dijo Stefan.

Tranquilo hermano, te prometí una eternidad de sufrimiento, me divierto demasiado viéndote sufrir como para morirme y dejar de hacerlo – dijo Damon sin abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado débil.

Tengo sed – susurró.

Katherine le dio una de las bolsas de sangre que ella y Stefan habían sacado del maletero para reponer fuerzas en el viaje.

Gracias por venir por nosotros – dijo con la boca pequeña al dársela.

¿Me vuele a fallar la memoria o ya no eres una perra egoísta? – bromeó.

Katherine le sacó la lengua, Damon cerró los ojos para beber de la bolsa de sangre, Elena y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Cuando Damon se hubo dormido en su cama Elena bajó al salón.

Allí sólo quedaban Stefan y Katherine sentados junto al fuego, Caroline había querido irse a su casa y Elijah se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Stefan levantándose.

Débil, muy cansado… ¿Qué le ocurre Stefan? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que Esther le trajera de la muerte?

A lo mejor el hechizo tenía fecha de caducidad – bromeó Katherine y los dos la atravesaron con la mirada.

Ah, está bien, sólo quería relajar un poco la tensión. Me voy a la cama, estoy deseando darme una ducha y descansar entre suaves sábanas… o algo más … - guiñó traviesa a Stefan.

Es odiosa – dijo Elena bajito.

Seguro que también se preocupa, salvo que nunca la oirás decirlo – dijo Stefan.

Os he oído – dijo Katherine desde la puerta y volvió a irse.

Pareces cansada – dijo Stefan acariciándole la cara.

Elena se apoyó sobre su mano y le miró a los ojos.

No puedo perderle, Stefan – le dijo.

Yo tampoco – negó Stefan y la abrazó.

Tengo que encontrar a Esther, y si ha vuelto al mundo de los fantasmas hablaré con Bonnie, o traeré a Jeremy para que la encuentre, pero no descansaré hasta que Damon esté bien.- dijo Elena.

Iré contigo – respondió Stefan apartándose del abrazo.

Gracias – dijo Elena asintiendo.

Está bien, yo iré – se quejó Katherine desde el otro lado de al puerta.

No podemos dejar a Damon solo – dijo Stefan.

Está bien, ¿vamos Elena? – sonrió Katherine.

Elena miró a Stefan con cara de poker y luego asintió y precedió a Katherine por la puerta, la vampira lanzó un beso a Stefan y abandonó la casa siguiendo a su doble.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XVI – Sin tiempo.

Damon despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. El sueño reparador le había traído descanso y energías renovadas, se levantó sonriente para ir a darse una ducha.

Al salir de la ducha iba envuelto en una toalla atada a su cintura y sin el anillo, una ráfaga de viento hizo mover las pesadas cortinas y se cubrió asustado por los rayos, pero no sintió nada. Se asombró.

Fue hacia la ventana con extrañeza y de un rápido movimiento descorrió la cortina dejando entrar el sol del atardecer. Nada.

¿¡Pero qué demonios…?! – gritó enfadado.

Stefan estaba en su habitación antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

¡Damon! – gritó y lo apartó de la ventana de un salto.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Damon a Stefan que estaba sobre él.

¿Qué hacías frente a la ventana y sin anillo? – preguntó Stefan con cara de preocupación levantándose. -¿En qué estabas pensando, Damon? –

¡Pensaba en porqué el sol no me afecta! – se explicó Damon señalando su cuerpo sin un rasguño ni una quemadura.

¡¿Quéeeeee?! – preguntó Stefan atónito.

Damon se levantó tranquilamente y se situó frente a la ventana, dio una vuelta con los brazos abiertos y se le quedó mirando dejando la ventana a sus espaldas.

Por favor dime que no me he convertido en humano – pidió.

No te has convertido en humano – negó Stefan asombrado sentado aún en el suelo.

¿Y entonces qué me pasa? – preguntó Damon asustado y enfadado, en ese momento comenzó a notar que el sol le molestaba y se apartó rápidamente de la ventana.

¿Se te ha pasado? – preguntó Stefan aún más asombrado.

Damon acercó una mano a la ventana lentamente y ésta vez el sol sí que tuvo el efecto normal en él. La apartó dolorido y miró a Stefan enarcando una ceja.

Katherine aparcó el coche junto a la casa donde residían los espíritus de las brujas.

Aún no sé si es buena idea pedirle ayuda a Esther… ¿Y tu amiga esa, la brujita psicópata? – preguntó.

Bonnie no es ninguna psicópata – protestó Elena.

Lo que sea, ¿porqué no hablamos con ella? -continuó Katherine sin darle importancia.

Porque ahora mismo me odia… y sobre todo odia a Damon.

¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó curiosa.

Damon trató de matarla para salvarme la vida – respondió Elena bajando la cabeza.

Bueno, siempre se la puede persuadir… todo el mundo tiene una debilidad – sugirió.

¿Hasta tú? – preguntó Elena tratando de ofenderla por la idea de herir a Bonnie.

No tientes tu suerte, Elena. Estoy aquí por Damon, pero tú no me caes particularmente bien. No me hagas enfadar – la amenazó y salió del coche.

Las dos se encaminaron hacia la casa en silencio. Elena asustada del temperamento de la vampira, Katherine arrepintiéndose de su genial idea de acompañarla.

En la casa abandonada se oían voces. Elena y Katherine continuaron temerosas de lo que pudieran encontrar dentro.

En lo que en su día fue un salón, frente a una destartalada chimenea, Esther pronunciaba unas letanías.

Katherine se aclaró la garganta y Elena la miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué? Vocalizó la vampira.

Esther dejó de hablar y se giró hacia ellas.

Estaba pidiendo a mis hermanas que volvieran a acogerme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. He sabido que Niklaus ha muerti, daré otra oportunidad a mis otros hijos, ya es hora de que descanse en paz. Ya tengo poco tiempo, decidme – dijo solemne.

¡No puedes irte! – gritó Elena.

Verás, el hechizo ese que le hiciste a Damon no salió muy bien y ahora anda por ahí medio muriéndose y desmayándose a cada rato, así que no te puedes largar sin dejarlo curado – dijo Katherine.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Esther.

Es como si no tuviera fuerzas, se agota, primero no tenía memoria, como si hubiera despertado justo al convertirse en vampiro – explicó Elena.

Ya veo… - asintió Esther cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué? – preguntó Elena asustada ante lo que pudiera decir.

Cuando murió por segunda vez es como si mi magia por si sóla no pudiera revivirlo… completamente… - empezó a contar, Elena contuvo la respiración Katherine enarcó una ceja.

Su transformación ha quedado como incompleta… su cuerpo rechaza el ser un vampiro. Al morir como vampiro ha quedado "desconectado" por así decirlo...

¿Desconectado? – preguntó Katherine al ver que Elena no reaccionaba paralizada por el miedo.

Necesita… - el fuego de las velas y la chimenea se intensificó – Es mi hora, he de marcharme – dijo Esther.

¡No! – gritó Elena tratando de evitar que se introdujera en la chimenea esfumándose.

Maldita bruja - escupió Katherine.

No nos ha dicho cómo salvarle, ¿sabes qué pasará si sigue así? Morirá – dijo Elena llorando.

¡No!, iremos a ver a tu amiguita. Y si no quiere ayudarnos por las buenas yo haré que nos ayude – dijo Katherine.

¿Por qué te preocupa? - preguntó Elena extrañada.

De entre todas las personas de la tierra, no sé cómo tú me preguntas esto… ¿Tan extraño te parece que pudiera amarlos a los dos? – preguntó Katherine, Elena no respondió.

Lo suponía… en marcha – dijo Katherine y empezó a andar.

Caroline estaba sentada en el grill ante un refresco.

Tenía el codo en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en la mano con gesto triste, la mirada perdida en el fondo y el corazón roto.

No quería estar ahí, había ido a recordar a sus amigos, pero aquello era demasiado. Decidió salir a toda prisa, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas cuando cruzó la puerta chocando directamente con Elijah.

Caroline… – susurró conmovido por su dolor.

Necesito salir de aquí, necesito irme de aquí a toda prisa – lloró ella.

Elijah la tomó de la mano y se desplazó con ella más veloz de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, en poco tiempo estaban en la cima de una colina, bajo el cielo estrellado.

Caroline cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, Elijah se apartó unos pasos de ella para darle intimidad. Cuando estuvo más calmada respiró homdo y se volvió hacia él.

Gracias por esto – le dijo – me estaba ahogando. Elijah se acercó asintiendo y le ofreció un pañuelo, ella se terminó de secar las lágrimas.

Es que… todo esto… a veces sólo pienso que es demasiado, que ojalá hubiera muerto –

Eres joven, eso pasará – la intentó animar Elijah – Esto… - dijo señalándose – ser vampiro, no está tan mal – sonrió, ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

Elena convenció a Katherine para pasar un momento por casa Salvatore para ver cómo estaba Damon. Las dos entraron en la mansión, los hermanos se levantaron del sillón al verlas aparecer. Elena corrió a abrazar a Damon, Katherine se apoyó contra la puerta.

Sigue vivo, ¿podemos irnos? – dijo enfadada.

¿Habéis averiguado algo de Esther? – preguntó Stefan.

Sí, que es una zorra y una harpía – protesto Katherine.

No nos ha dicho nada – mintió Elena para no preocupar a Damon.

Hoy ha pasado algo increíble – dijo Damon mirándola – por unos momentos el sol no me quemaba, ha sido una sensación muy extraña – sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Elena intercambió una mirada alarmada con Katherine, aquello iba avanzando más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían, parecía que no tenían demasiado. Se apartó, le besó en la frente y se unió a Katherine en la puerta.

Te quiero – le susurró.

Te quiero – susurró él.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVII – Compulsión.

Katherine y Elena estaban frente a la puerta de casa de Bonnie.

Recuerda que has de hacerla salir, de otro modo no puedo hacer nada. No he sido invitada – dijo Katherine y Elena asintió con la cabeza.

Bonnie abrió la puerta e hizo el intento de dar un portazo y cerrar, pero Elena puso el pie en la puerta agarrando a Bonnie como si le fuera la vida en ello y tirando de ella hacia el porche. En cuanto estuvo fuera Katherine le golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

¿Tenías que hacer eso? – preguntó Elena.

¿Y arriesgarme a que me enchufe una migraña? No gracias – negó Katherine cargándola sobre los hombros y empezando a andar hacia el coche - ¿Vienes? – preguntó volviéndose hacia ella con sonrisa maliciosa y siguió andando hacia el coche. Elena pensó que no le gustaban nada sus métodos, pero era por Damon por quien hacía todo aquello, él nunca se había detenido ante nada por ella, ella haría lo mismo.

Caroline entró en casa de los hermanos Salvatore.

Damon la saludó antes de subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación, Stefan le hizo una señal para que le acompañara fuera.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Caroline cuando los dos estuvieron junto al pozo.

No quiero que Damon nos oiga – dijo Stefan señalando a la casa.

¿Qué tal está? – dijo ella con preocupación.

Mal, creo que incluso peor de lo que nos deja ver. Ojalá Elena y Katherine vuelvan pronto con alguna solución, no sé si tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Un fuerte ruido vino desde dentro de la casa haciendo a los dos vampiros correr al interior para ver qué sucedía.

Damon había caído por las escarleras arrastrándo a dos armaduras a su paso.

¡Damon! – Stefan se acercó a recogerlo del suelo. – ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó.

Sólo quería bajar a por una bolsa de sangre – dijo Damon levantándose apoyado en su hermano.

Yo iré – dijo Caroline y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

No me mires así – dijo Damon cuando estuvieron sentados.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó Stefan.

Como si fuera a morirme, no quiero tenerte cerca con esa cara de perrito abandonado – dijo señalándole el rostro.

Caroline llegó y echó la sangre en un vaso del bar y se lo tendió a Damon.

Damon comenzó a beber, pero le supo mal. La escupió.

¿Qué me has dado Barbie? – preguntó enfadado.

Sangre… - dijo ésta mirando la bolsa.

Damon la miró a su vez y se llevó el vaso a la nariz.

¿Qué ocurre, Damon? – preguntó Stefan.

Tenía un sabor asqueroso – dijo Damon arrugando la nariz sobre el vaso en ese momento sintió muy mal cuerpo y comenzó a vomitar sangre a borbotones.

Stefan y Caroline le miraban atónitos sin saber qué hacer, Damon se retorcía en el suelo abrazándose el estómago y vomitando sangre.

Busca a Elena, por favor – gritó Stefan agachándose junto a su hermano.

¡No! – dijo Damon con esfuerzo – No quiero que me vea así, por favor Stefan, no dejes que me vea así – le pidió agarrándose a la manga de su camisa y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Katherine terminaba de atar a Bonnie a una silla en la celda de los Forbes.

¿Puedes usar la compulsión con ella? – preguntó Elena.

Es bruja, no puedo. Pero tengo algo mejor, se llama coacción – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Bonnie comenzó a volver en sí, primero estaba confusa, pero al ver a Elena y Katherine frente a ellas y verse atada y amordazada sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Lo siento, Bonnie – se disculpó Elena – No me has dejado otra opción, son medidas desesperadas.

Ya ya… - dijo Katherine – A ver brujita, tenemos poquito tiempo. Necesitamos que contactes con tus amigas muertas y nos digas lo que Esther se largó sin decirnos: ¿qué necesita Damon? – preguntó Katherine. Bonnie las miró con ojos de odio en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

¿En cuánto estimas tus poderes? – preguntó Katherine, la cara de Bonnie cambió en sorpresa y miedo.

Tengo una piedra, perteneció a la petrova original – sonrió mirando a Elena – pregunta a Emily, con ella puedo hacer que dejes de ser esa brujita tan prepotente que eres y vuelvas a ser la misma pobre niña de pueblo de siempre.

Bonnie cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los abrió con más miedo, Katherine sonrió sabiendo que le había hecho caso y había preguntado a los espíritus si decía la verdad. Esos ojos no engañaban, la creía y estaba asustada. La tenían.

Bonnie asintió y Elena suspiró aliviada.

Después de unos momentos con los ojos cerrados la joven bruja volvió a asentir, Katherine le quitó la mordaza.

Elena – dijo triste.

Lo siento Bonnie, lo siento de veras – dijo Elena acercándose a desatarla.

Está bien, Elena. Te perdono, espero que puedas perdonarme tú a mí – dijo Bonnie abrazando a su amiga.

¿Qué sabes bruja? Tic, tac, tic tac – protestó Katherine taconeando impaciente.

Elena, eres tú. Tú eres lo que Damon necesita, tu sangre – dijo Bonnie triste.

¿Eso es todo? – Elena preguntó sonriente.

¿No lo entiendes? Toda tu sangre, para completar su transformación ha de volver a beber como bebieron los originales, de una petrova mientras sea humana. Has de morir – dijo Bonnie.

No me importa, démonos prisa – dijo Elena y avanzó hacia el coche.

De camino a la casa Katherine y ella iban en silencio.

¿Sabes que no es necesario que mueras verdad? – dijo Katherine parando el coche en la cuneta.

¿De qué hablas? No voy a dejarle morir – dijo Elena extrañada.

Hablo de que siempre podrías volver… como vampiro – sonrió Katherine y se mordió en la muñeca ofreciéndosela a Elena. Elena le sonrió y bebió.

Elena entró en la casa como una exhalación seguida de Katherine.

¡Damon! – gritó.

Está en su cuarto – dijo Stefan con cara muy triste.

No estés triste, Stefan. Tengo la solución – dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo sonriente y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Damon estaba sentado al pie de la cama cuando ella llegó.

Damon – dijo y se tiró en sus brazos, él la recibió correspondiéndole con los besos que ella le daba sonriente.

Damon, he encontrado la cura, Esther nos dijo que estabas empezando como a dejar de ser un vampiro, que podías morir si pasaba el tiempo sin que hiciésemos nada. Pero ya sé que hay que hacer, tienes que beber mi sangre – dijo Elena descubriéndose el cuello ante él.

¿Qué? – preguntó Damon apartándose horrorizado.

Tienes que beber mi sangre, no te preocupes. No puedo dejar que mueras Damon. No llevo verbena desde hace algunos días, no pasará nada – sonrió volviendo a apartar el pelo de su cuello.

No voy a matarte, Elena – dijo él poniendo el pelo donde estaba.

Pero no lo harás, Damon – dijo ella sin entender porqué no le hacía caso. – Katherine y yo…

¡Calla! – gritó Damon mirándola directamente a los ojos – Elena, no puedo matarte ¿entiendes? Eres una criatura maravillosa, tan llena de vida, no puedo ser yo quien te la arrebate… aunque ahora lo quieras, en algún momento te arrepentirás, y no quiero ser yo quien reciba tu odio por toda la eternidad, prefiero morirme antes que eso pase – suspiró – Elena _vas a salir de esta casa y a olvidar que resucité con el hechizo de Esther, durante un tiempo me llorarás, pero seguirás con tu vida, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas una vida normal, te quiero, pero has de olvidarme –_ susurró mirándole a los ojos. Elena pestañeó y Damon ya no estaba frente a ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVIII – Sangre.

Elena salió corriendo de la habitación envuelta en lágrimas y se tropezó con Stefan en el pasillo.

¡Elena! – se sorprendió al verla tan alterada.

No sé porqué sigo viniendo aquí Stefan, él ya no está… - dijo y siguió corriendo.

Stefan entró en la habitación y vio a Damon salir con trabajo del vestidor, en su cara un gesto sombrío, pareciera que las lágrimas fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a la ventana y medio oculto por la cortina vio a Elena alejarse en su coche.

¿Qué has hecho Damon? – preguntó Stefan asustado por la respuesta que su hermano pudiera darle.

Nada – dijo Damon sentándose en el borde de la cama.

¿Cómo que nada? Se ha ido llorando… - siguió preguntando Stefan.

Es lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo – murmuró Damon y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

¿De qué estás hablando Damon? Decía que tenía la solución… ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Stefan intentando que le mirara, Damon le apartó de un empujón.

Oh, una solución magnífica, quería que la matara… – dijo con un gesto que parecía estar cercano a la locura.

No melodramatices, se hubiera convertido en vampiro – intervino Katherine desde la puerta.

¡Largaos! – gritó levantándose.

Pero Damon… - Stefan trató de acercarse.

Déjame Stefan, ¡esta vez no puedes salvarme! – gritó empujándole.

No pienso convertirla, es mi decisión – les dijo y salió de la habitación.

Dos días más tarde Katherine estaba sentada en la cama de Damon. Él despertó y la vio mirándolo con cara de enfado.

Ohg – protestó y metió la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Cuál es el plan, genio? ¿Vas a esperar mientras te mueres sin hacer nada? – preguntó ella cruzando los brazos.

A ti ni siquiera te importa – dijo Damon sin sacar la cabeza de la almohada.

¿Crees que si no me importaras no estaría aquí? – preguntó Katherine. Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido por la confesión.

Katherine, hace un mes ni siquiera sabía que me quería y ¿ahora quieres que la deje sacrificarse por mí? – preguntó Damon.

¿Y qué? Lo que sea para seguir vivo Damon – le recordó Katherine.

No, si eso significa perderla – susurró Damon.

Si te mueres la perderás de todas formas – apuntó Katherine levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Al menos no me odiará para siempre – dijo él.

Estás siendo sumamente egoísta ¿lo sabes? Ya sabía que eras egoísta, pero no sabía que eras un cobarde. Te he dejado un poco de mi sangre, quizá no sea como la de Elena, pero esperemos que ayude mientras cambias de opinión – le dijo y salió de la habitación.

No cambiaré de opinión – murmuró Damon acercándose al vaso lleno de sangre.

Elena entró al Grill y vio a Caroline sentada en una mesa junto a Elijah. Aquello la hizo enfadar muchísimo, se acercó a ellos furiosa y abofeteó a Elijah.

¡Elena! – gritó Caroline.

¿Cómo puedes hablar con él Caroline? ¡Por su culpa Damon está muerto! – gritó y rompió a llorar.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elijah sin comprender, Caroline le hizo un gesto para que callara.

Ya veo que estoy sola, estoy completamente sola – suspiró y se marchó.

¿De qué va esto? – preguntó Elijah atónito.

Mejor no preguntes, no hay quien los entienda – dijo Caroline poniendo los ojos en blanco y riendo, Elijah rió con ella. Se quedó mirándola pensativo por un segundo.

Katherine tenía razón. Su sangre le había hecho mucho bien, se sentía completamente curado, casi como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo… casi…

Había algo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas: ver a Elena.

Elena estaba sentada a la barra de un bar.

¡Otro! – pidió poniendo la cabeza sobre la barra y señalando el vaso.

Elena, creo que has bebido ya demasiado –

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Alaric junto a ella en la barra mirándola con gesto preocupado.

Vámonos a casa, Elena – le pidió agarrándola por los brazos.

Yo estuve una vez en casa…pero ya no me siento así - negó ella con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por él.

Damon estaba agazapado frente a la casa cuando vio aparcar a Ric y salir del coche para tomar a Elena en brazos y meterla en la casa.

Cuando Alaric bajó las escaleras vio a Damon en el rellano.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó tímidamente.

No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿La habías visto alguna vez tan borracha? – Alaric le atravesó con la mirada.

¿Preferirías verla bebiendo sangre? – preguntó Damon.

No sé si eso es mejor, lo que es seguro es que al menos no tendría su voluntad robada como la tiene ahora – le espetó Alaric.

Damon se calló, no sabía qué decir. Probablemente Alaric tenía razón.

¿Puedo verla? – preguntó.

No Damon, no puedes verla. Tú has decidido apartarte de ella, ahora atente a las consecuencias – dijo Ric y le señaló la puerta de la casa.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena al pie de las escaleras, las pupilas de Damon se dilataron en sorpresa y salió de allí antes de que pudiera ser visto.

¿Hablabas con Damon? – preguntó Elena bajando junto a Alaric.

Oh, Elena, creo que has bebido más de lo que pensaba – sonrió Alaric cariñosamente.

¡No! Estoy borracha pero no estoy sorda, estabas hablando con él. ¿Cómo es posible? No me mientas, Alaric – gritó.

¿Dime tú cómo es eso posible si está muerto? – preguntó Alaric.

Elena cayó en la cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, había algo en su mente que le decía que Damon murió aquel día, que Esther no la pudo ayudar, pero por otro lado sentía que eso no era cierto. Cerró los ojos tratando de forzar a su mente a pensar, a recordar… a distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira, a borrar las nubes que se formaban en su mente. Se concentró, y la neblina de sus recuerdos comenzó a disiparse, comenzó a recordar. Primero se sintió aliviada, feliz, pero luego empezó a estar enormemente furiosa, terriblemente enfadada, las chispas parecía que iban a salir de sus ojos cuando los abrió y miró a Alaric.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó entre sus dientes apretados, a la vez que apretaba los puños conteniendo su ira.

Alaric negó con la cabeza y ella le pasó para salir por la puerta en busca de Damon.

Damon estaba tumbado en su cama aún vestido y con los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en lo que todo el mundo le había dicho, en si quizá se había equivocado al influir a Elena. Tal vez debería haber hablado con ella, ver lo que realmente sentía… ¿y si ella se arrepentía de su decisión? ¿Podía estar seguro de su amor por él? Él la amaba, por encima de todas las cosas, por encima de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no era merecedor de su amor y lo sabía, cuanto menos podría ser merecedor de su sacrificio. Perder su humanidad… ella lo lamentaría por siempre, sabía que sí. Si él hubiera podido elegir… No, quizá hubo un tiempo en que si hubiera podido elegir habría elegido no convertirse, no ser lo que era, pero eso era antes de haberla conocido. Todo eso fue antes de ella. Sonrió. Entonces se sintió fuertemente zarandeado.

Despierta, despierta maldito seas – le decía Elena cuando abrió los ojos.

Elena – dijo levantándose de un salto - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella se fue hacia él y comenzó a golpearle el pecho.

¿Cómo has podido? Yo confiaba en ti, cómo has podido hacerme esto… - lloraba ella tratando de hacerle daño con sus puños. Él la tomó de las muñecas.

Elena – susurró.

No puedes hacerme esto, Damon. No puedes morirte, ¿entiendes? – gritó ella.

No puedo matarte, Elena – se explicó él.

Pues entonces… –ella le empujó apartándole, él volvía a tener poca fuerza, lo miró furiosa, se dirigió al tocador y lanzando una lámpara rompió el espejo para cortarse la muñeca con un pedazo.

Me mataré yo – amenazó - y así acabaremos como una versión estúpida y macabra de Romeo y Julieta – le dijo mostrándole la sangre chorreando de su muñeca.

Damon la miró sabiendo de que decía la verdad, estaba seguro de ello. Se mordió la muñeca y se la mostró en silencio, con gesto serio, dócil a ella. Ella le sonrió y bebió mirándole a los ojos, cuando hubo terminado volvió a sonreírle, él la cogió en brazos y la recostó en la cama a su lado, le acarició la cara con el reverso de la mano, le acarició el cuello, se acercó a besarla en los labios, posós besos en su frente y su cuello y finalmente la mordió, bebiendo de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XIX – Vampiro

Stefan estaba de pie frente a la chimenea.

Contemplaba el fuego con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio. Katherine se acercó a él y se quedó junto a la chimenea, frente a él. Él no la miró, no apartaba los ojos del fuego.

Sabes lo que significa que haya vuelto, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

Él apartó la mirada del fuego para mirarla a ella con el mismo gesto serio, y volvió a mirar al fuego sin responderle.

¿Eso quiere decir que te importa? – preguntó con un punto de celos en la voz.

Volvió a mirarla y tardó menos de un segundo en recorrer la distancia que los separaba para aprisionarla entre él y la pared para besarla apasionadamente.

No me importa – le dijo con voz grave y la besó de nuevo – No me importa lo más mínimo – dijo respirando su aroma entre sus cabellos.

Ella sonrió y le dio la vuelta poniéndolo entre la pared y ella y manteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia mientra le miraba con ojos traviesos, los ojos de él querían comérsela, eso le gustó.

Me parece bien – dijo paseando sus dedos sobre su pecho – Pero no pienso volver a hacer el amor contigo sobre el frío e incómodo suelo – sonrió – Teniendo una casa llena de habitaciones. – Se acercó a él – Aunque primero tendrás que encontrarme – le susurró en el oído y desapareció de su vista.

Damon estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, había limpiado la herida del cuello de Elena, que ya estaba completamente curada, y se había quedado ahí a esperar. Tenía la frente apoyada en la mano de ella, mientras la sostenía entre las suyas. Aquella espera se le hizo eterna.

Los efectos de la sangre de Elena en su organismo habían sido casi inmediatos, había llorado mientras tomaba su sangre, mientras le quitaba la vida. No había querido mirarla, no quería conservar el recuerdo de ella muriendo en sus brazos. Ella no había dejado de acariciarle, de susurrarle "te amo" hasta que perdió el conocimiento y sus manos cayeron inertes a ambos lados. Cuando oyó cómo su corazón se detenía sintió nauseas, sintió miedo. ¿Cuántas vidas había segado? ¿Cuántas veces había seducido a alguna joven y drenado su cuerpo hasta no dejar ni gota de sangre en ella? Ni lo recordaba… pero él no había querido hacerle eso a ella, no quería ser el responsable de su muerte. Pero ella no le había dejado otra opción, le había dejado claro que le amaba, se lo acababa de demostrar de la forma más pura y más sincera que podía: entregándole su vida. Ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

Besó su mano y la posó en su mejilla para acariciarla con ella.

Despierta, por favor – susurró volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la cama.

En lo que para él fueron siglos, Elena dio un salto tomando una gran bocanada de aire, con los ojos abiertos de par en par miraba al horizonte asustada.

Elena – susurró él a su lado.

Ella se volvió a mirarle y el pánico de sus ojos cambió en felicidad.

He vuelto – susurró sonriente.

¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó él acariciándole la cara con el reverso de la mano.

Elena se levantó de un salto asombrada de su nueva agilidad y rapidez, se miró los pies sonriendo, después estiró las manos y se las miró asombrada.

Me siento… genial… ¡Me siento eufórica! – dijo volviéndose a él - ¿Esto es siempre así? – preguntó. Damon rió a carcajadas y se acercó a abrazarla.

Diría que te acostumbras, pero uno también puede pensar que puedes llegar a acostumbrarte a la belleza, y yo aún no me acostumbro a mirarte de cerca…- le dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió y le besó en respuesta, lentamente, saboreándolo con sus labios y su lengua, sonriendo al comprobar que seguía erizándole la piel al besarle, que seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Tienes que completar tu transición – dijo Damon poniendo su frente contra la de ella, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba: Ella debía beber sangre.

Elena asintió, pero volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

Elena, hemos de irnos, has de alimentarte – dijo Damon apartándose.

Ella continuó asintiendo.

Dicen que tu personalidad se magnifica al convertirte en vampiro, yo he magnificado las ganas de ti – susurró con voz ronca quitándole el cinturón mientras su boca no se separaba de la de él. Damon rió, pero le tomó las muñecas y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para ponerse serio.

No podemos esperar – dijo, ella soltó un ruidito de disconformidad – luego soy tuyo todo el tiempo que quieras – sonrió.

¿Lo prometes? – preguntó ella con sonrisa maliciosa y dándole la vuelta lo tumbó en el suelo bajo ella, los dos rieron a carcajadas.

Ya no eres tan frágil… - susurró él acariciándole el pelo – Me gusta – dijo dándose la vuelta para ponerse sobre ella.

Le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó arrastrándola consigo y volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos.

¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? – le preguntó. Ella asintió y los dos se lanzaron por la ventana a la oscura noche.

Creo que mi tiempo aquí ya se está acabando – dijo Elijah cabibajo cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Caroline. – He disfrutado de tu compañía – le sonrió.

Ella le sonrió con pena.

¿No podrías quedarte? – preguntó tímidamente.

Tal vez tú pudieras venir conmigo – contestó él mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y enmudeció.

No respondas, sólo piénsalo, ¿qué te queda aquí? ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – sonrió estrechándole la mano y se alejó de allí.

Damon y Elena estaban juntos en un bar de las afueras de la ciudad. Estaban en una esquina, ocultos por las sombras. Ella observaba a todas las personas que ocupaban la sala, él estaba tras ella, muy cerca, con las manos agarrándola de los hombros.

No sé cómo hacer esto… ayúdame – dijo frustrada.

Damon la giró lentamente y apuntó a una joven pelirroja que aburridamente se apoyaba en la barra.

Ella – dijo. Aunque Elena no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Y él? – preguntó Elena señalando al atractivo camarero. Damon soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, Elena una risita traviesa.

Está bien – dijo – te dejaré escoger la primera vez.

Los dos se acercaron al muchacho, Elena se acercó más a él.

A mi novio y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo un momento en privado, síguenos – le dijo mirándole a los ojos y miró a Damon buscando aprobación. Damon la miraba atónito. ¿Había dicho "novio"? Sí, probablemente eso eran, pero él no se acababa de acostumbrar a etiquetarse de ningún modo… Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que saliera del bar, los dos salieron con el camarero siguiéndoles sumiso a corta distancia. Cuando Damon se aseguró de que no había nadie sujetó al chico del cuello y le mostró la muñeca a Elena, asintiendo.

Ella le miró tímdamente, tomó la muñeca del chico y la mordió con cuidado, el calor y el sabor de la sangre la inundaron por completo. Oh, qué placer. Ahora entendía cómo los vampiros estaban dispuestos a matar por ello, aquello era el éxtasis.

Despacio, Elena – oyó a Damon y abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta y había mordido la muñeca ferozmente y su cara y ropas se habían manchado de sangre. Se avergonzó.

Aprenderás – sonrió Damon, y grácilmente bebió él a su vez dándole un poco de sangre al joven para que se recuperara y borrándole la memoria para mandarlo a casa. Todo sin derramar ni la más mínima gota.

Tu promesa – le susurró acercándose a él cuando estuvieron solos, su boca aún manchada de sangre.

Aquí no – dijo él mirando a su alrededor, preferiría un lugar más romántico para estar con ella.

El coche – sugirió Elena.

Me gusta ese coche – se quejó Damon, temiendo lo que podría pasarle si se dejaban llevar.

Damon miró al cielo, la tomó de la cintura y de un salto acabaron sobre el tejado.

Elena le abrió la camisa sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, se sentía poderosa, llena de vida, y realmente tenía sed de él, quería sentirlo con esos nuevos sentidos, quería ver de lo que era capaz. Damon la miró lleno de deseo y se echó sobre ella, los dos rodaron sobre el techo riendo y besándose sin aliento. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, ahora todo estaba completo, ahora eran iguales, todo era perfecto. Se amaron con violencia, con pasión, con ternura. Se amaron con una nueva intensidad, creyendo que morirían quemados por el fuego de su deseo.

Abrazados y exhaustos contemplaban las estrellas. La suave brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

Espero estar haciendo el amor contigo así toda la eternidad – sonrió Elena y le besó en los labios.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XX – Dolor

Damon y Elena volvían al coche entre besos y arrumacos ajenos a los ojos que les acechaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Yo me quedo con el engreído ese y te dejo a ti a la estúpida humana – dijo Kol.

Estúpida nueva vampira – le corrigió ella.

Lo que sea, no nos van a durar ni 15 segundos – rió Kol.

No quiero matarles… tengo otros planes – sonrió Rebekah – Simplemente déjalo k.o. ¡Nada de matarlo! – le advirtió con fiereza y Kol asintió.

Damon y Elena se besaban sonrientes cuando fueron atacados por los hermanos originales.

Kol clavó una estaca en la espalda de Damon que le hizo caer de rodillas, cuando lo tuvo así le partió el cuello en cuestión de segundos. Mientras tanto Rebekah cogió a Elena del cuello empotrándola contra la pared y obligándola a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Escúchame atentamente – las pupilas de Rebekah se dilataron – Cada vez que Damon te toque, cada vez que roce tu piel, que sus labios te besen, vas a sentir el dolor más inimaginable que exista, como si te arrancaran la piel a tiras mientras te la queman con ácido, un dolor insoportable – sonrió.

No – susurró Elena.

Disfruta de mi regalo – le dijo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano los dos se marcharon desapareciendo en la noche.

Elena se arrodilló junto a Damon que estaba tumbado en el suelo bocabajo inmóvil. Le sacó la estaca de la espalda y le dio la vuelta. Estando así le acarició la cara y lo sintió y apartó la mano lo más rápido que pudo. Aquello vino de ninguna parte y de todas partes a la vez, no era sólo como Rebekah había dicho, era aún peor, muchísimo peor. Insoportable se quedaba corto. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? No podían matar a Rebekah, Elijah sólo tenía una estaca. No había forma en que ella pudiera vencer la compulsión de un original, ¡acababa de convertirse! No podía decirle nada a Damon, sólo le crearía un dolor inútil y sin sentido. Sufriría este dolor en silencio, se lo guardaría para ella mientras hallaba la forma de solucionarlo.

Decidió herirse con la misma estaca para que pareciera que a ella la habían atacado también y se la clavó en el muslo. Aquél dolor era horroroso, pero era sólo una ínfima parte comparable a lo que había sentido antes al rozar la cara de Damon.

Damon comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento y cuando se despejó un poco dio un salto y se puso en estado de alerta mirando a todas partes.

Se han ido – dijo Elena sacándose la estaca del muslo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Elena suspiró al ver que la había agarrado por los brazos, sobre la ropa. Asintió.

También te han herido – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su muslo.

No es nada – sonrió ella.

Damon le acarició la cara y allí estaba: el dolor. Un dolor de millones de agujas clavándose en su piel, un dolor para el que le faltaban las palabras con que describirlo, las sensaciones con que compararlo. Se quedó congelada mirándole, intentando que no se notara que por dentro gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Él sonrió y se acercó a besarla, sin dejar de mantener el contacto con su piel, sin dejar de acrecentar su tortura. Cuando sus labios se rozaron no lo pudo soportar más, sintió que si seguía sufriendo de aquella manera o se volvería loca o perdería el conocimiento.

Le empujó.

¡No puedo! – gritó apartándolo.

¿Elena? – preguntó atónito intentando agarrarla de nuevo.

No no no me toques no me toques no me toques ¡por favor! - chilló arrastrándose por el suelo lejos de él al borde de la locura.

Me estás asustando, Elena – dijo él sin moverse.

Quédate ahí, por favor – le pidió, él levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se sentó donde estaba mirándola fijamente. Ella respiró hondo varias veces hasta serenarse, hasta que la horrible sensación pasara levemente.

Damon… - susurró – Yo… no puedes tocarme… Rebekah… ella usó su compulsión conmigo… dijo que cuando nos rozáramos yo sufriría un dolor indescriptible…

Elena… – dijo él haciendo el gesto de ir a abrazarla, pero parándose antes de llegar a ella al ver la expresión de su rostro.

He intentado resistirlo, pero no puedo, no puedo – dijo y hundió la cara entre sus manos llorando desconsolada.

¡Maldita puta original! – gritó Damon atravesando la pared de un puñetazo.

La mataremos – dijo colocando una mano a pocos centímetros de distancia de su pierna y mirándola, ella le asintió para que viera que si no tocaba su piel no pasaba nada. Él posó la mano suave y lentamente – Encontraré y mataré a esa perra aunque tenga que buscar debajo de cada sucia roca de este mundo, ¿me oyes? – Elena asintió.

Stefan se disponía a subir las escaleras con dos copas de champán y una botella fría. Estaba descamisado y descalzo, llevaba sólo unos vaqueros.

Por la puerta entraron Damon seguido de Elena con una cara que parecía que hubieran salido de un funeral. Los miró extrañado y decidió acercarse a ellos.

Damon fue derecho al bar del salón y se sirvió un bourbon bebiéndoselo casi sin terminar de llenarlo. Elena se aovilló en el sillón abrazándose a sus rodillas. Los dos actuaban como si no notaran la presenciade Stefan que los contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Stefan… - le llamó Katherine desde lo alto de la escalera viendo que tardaba.

Creo que han discutido – susurró Stefan llegando rápidamente a su lado.

¿En serio? – sonrió bajando traviesa las escaleras.

La boca de Damon se abrió por un segundo para cerrarse inmediatamente al ver a Katherine aparecer ante él llevando un impresionante corsé rojo con unas finas braguitas de seda negra y nada más, lo último que le faltaba era que ella lo provocara.

Mi pequeño Damon – susurró acariciando con los dedos el brazo con el que sostenía el vaso. -¿No se adapta bien Elena a la vida de vampiro? – sonrió.

Piérdete – le escupió Damon y Elena lloró más fuerte en respuesta.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Stefan acercándose a ellos.

Ocurre que esa puta asquerosa de BarbieKlaus, ha sugestionado a Elena. Ahora cada vez que la toco… ella… - mordió el aire con furia y volvió a beber de su vaso.

Pero no será por mucho tiempo, voy a matar a esa perra, y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo – dijo sin apartar la mirada del infinito.

Te ayudaremos – dijo Stefan.

Sí… - dijo Katherine – pero no ahora… - guiñó un ojo a Stefan y le tomó de las manos la botella de champán empezando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando los otros se hubieron marchado Damon se acercó a Elena quien lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acercó su mano a su cara todo lo que pudo y la movió como si la acariciara, ella cerró los ojos y sintió como si tocara su piel.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XXI – Búsqueda

Los rayos de sol aún no comenzaban a salir por el horizonte.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo del patio en la parte trasera de la casa, intentando que el aire fresco de la madrugada aclarara sus ideas y aliviara el peso que tenía en su pecho. Sentía como si todo el aire que respirara estuviera viciado, como si ya nada lo saciara lo suficiente.

Había salvado la vida, sí. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía una vida en la que no podía estar cerca de Elena. Un repentino sentimiento de furia le invadió y le hizo dar un puñetazo al suelo, rompiendo parte del enlosado e hiriéndose la mano. La contempló cómo se curaba rápidamente delante de sus ojos.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó a su espalda notando la presencia de su hermano.

¿Dónde está, Elena? – preguntó.

Ha ido a casa, quería buscar el colgante que fue de Isobel. Necesita algo para protegerse del sol – respondió sin mirarle.

¿No la has acompañado? – preguntó sentándose junto a él.

Quería estar sola… - dijo apenas en un susurro.

Stefan puso una mano sobre su hombro y no dijo nada más. Damon tampoco necesitó que lo dijera, se volvió a él y le asintió.

¿Entonces tú y…? – preguntó señalando arriba, Stefan hizo un mohín con la cara como si no supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y los dos hermanos rieron a carcajadas. Era agradable para variar.

¿Y si no consigo matar a Rebekah? – preguntó Damon con miedo en sus ojos

Lo haremos, lo conseguiremos. Hemos matado a Klaus, ¿no? – sonrió Stefan.

¡Eso es! – dijo Damon dando un salto.

¿El qué? – preguntó Stefan levantándose a la vez.

Elijah, hemos de ir a ver a Elijah – dijo zarandeándole por los brazos.

Elena llamó a casa, Alaric estaba dormitando en el sofá y se despertó al oir la puerta.

Ella no quería enfrentarse a él en estos momentos, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que era ahora, en lo que se había convertido, lo que había sido su madre, la mujer que abandonó a Ric. Pero no tenía más remedio.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó mirándola asombrado, era la misma muchacha, pero obviamente todo había cambiado en ella.

Necesito que me invites a entrar – dijo acongojada.

Eres un… - preguntó sin poder acabar, ella asintió – Pasa – le dijo.

He venido a por mi colgante, el de… - Elena calló.

Isobel – acabó él, ella volvió a asentir.

¿Vamos a estar así ahora? ¿No vas a poner hablarme? – preguntó él – Oh, vamos, si puedo ser amigo de Damon ¿cómo voy a juzgarte? – sonrió. Ella le abrazó por respuesta.

Cuando Elena volvió a la mansión Damon se acercó a recibirla y si pensarlo le acarició la cara, ella gritó apartándose.

- Lo siento - se disculpó tocándole la mano de nuevo torpemente. Ella soltó un resoplido de dolor. Damon se sintió torpe, inútil por primera vez en su vida. ¿Cómo haría para consolarla si no podía tocarla? ¿Cómo haría para demostrarle que la quería? Quizá estar alejado de ella era la respuesta en esos momentos.

- Voy al coche, vamos a buscar ayuda en Elijah. Lo siento - dijo y se alejó de ella.

Ella se echó al suelo de rodillas llorando. Stefan contemplaba la escena desde las escaleras sin hacer notar su presencia, y su odio hacia Rebekah se incrementó aún más. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que ayudaría a Damon a acabar con esa bruja.

Los cuatro iban montados en el coche en medio de un incómodo silencio.

Damon conducía y Elena estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y el codo apoyado contra la ventana. Damon hubiera jurado que se encontraba sentada lo más lejanamente posible de él. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo habían pasado de no poder separarse el uno del otro a tener ella miedo de su contacto?

Realmente debía ser un dolor insufrible el que éste le provocaba. Ojalá fuera él quien lo sintiera, pasaría con gusto por todo el dolor del mundo con tal de ahorrarle a ella un sólo segundo de sufrimiento. Puso una mano en su muslo, ella dio un respingo en respuesta. Pero le miró y trató de sonreírle. Él la sonrió de vuelta, saldrían de esta. Lo conseguirían, y se pasaría días y noches entras amándola sin descanso. Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento. Te quiero formó sin pronunciar las palabras para que los otros no las oyeran. Damon la contempló como un ciego ve el cielo azul por primera vez.

En ese momento unas risas le hicieron mirar atrás por el espejo retrovisor. Katherine y Stefan no dejaban las manos quietas besándose en el asiento trasero.

Damon paró el coche en la cuneta y atravesó a Katherine con la mirada, ella levantó la comisura del labio con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Qué pasa? Nosotros todavía podemos tener algo de diversión – sonrió Stefan se sintió algo avergonzado ante la mirada de Elena.

Katherine, pasa delante, por favor – escupió Damon entre sus dientes apretados.

Ella lanzó una sonora carcajada y se bajó del coche contoneándose como una gata. Elena pasó junto a ella cabizbaja y se sentó en la parte de atrás junto a Stefan.

Katherine se recostó contra la puerta mirando a Damon traviesamente mientras jugaba con un rizo de su pelo.

El viaje continuó, pero Katherine no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estar, se sentía fastidiada por haberle cortado Damon su diversión. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Le acarició el muslo hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna.

¿Te ayudo a cambiar de marcha? –preguntó.

Damon dio un brusco frenazo y la agarró del cuello con fiereza.

Nunca si aprecias tu vida vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera, ¿me oyes? – la amenazó.

La lanzó contra el asiento y salió del coche gritando mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

Elena corrió detrás de él lanzando su mirada más llena de odio a Katherine.

¿Sabes? Comoquiera que sea esto que tienes conmigo… no me gustan tus jueguecitos con Damon- dijo Stefan serio. Ella le miró sorprendida.

Elena abrazó a Damon por la espalda sin pensar en lo que le pudiera hacer su contacto. Damon abrió los brazos con miedo para no rozar su piel en ningún momento.

Elena – susurró.

Damon, no podrán con nosotros ¿me oyes? No merece la pena, saldremos de esta. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella aflojó su abrazo y él se volvió hacia ella.

No me apartes – dijo y agarrándole por la barbilla le besó con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz antes de que el dolor inmenso la hiciera retirarse sin aliento.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXII - Ripper

Elijah estaba contemplando unos libros en la gran biblioteca de la casa cuando Caroline entró al salón.

La miró sonriente, ella le miraba temerosa, con timidez, no sabía muy bien porqué había ido, pero allí estaba, se acercó hasta él.

- No creí que fueras a venir - sonrió Elijah volviéndose completamente hacia ella.

- Yo sólo quiero aclarar que... - Elijah la interrumpió levantando la mano.

- No quisiera que malinterpretaras mis intenciones al pedirte que vinieras conmigo, Caroline. Es obvio que eres una joven muy hermosa, más que hermosa diría yo. Cualquier hormbre, o vampiro - sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrisa relajándose un poco - estaría más que atraído por tí. Yo me siento algo atraído por tí - reconoció bajando la vista - pero no es por eso por lo que te he pedido que me acompañes. Sino por tí, por ayudarte a escapar de un lugar en el que ya no tienes nada, te ofrezco una salida... una ¿amistad? - sonrió tendiéndole la mano, ella la aceptó sonriente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente en su vida, su secuestro, la muerte de Matt, de Tyler... se sentía atascada... necesitaba el aire fresco, y Elijah era realmente agradable con ella, siempre la había tratado muy bien, además era muy atractivo... y tenía un pelo increíble.

Los dos interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando Damon entró en la casa seguido por Stefan, Katherine y una sombría Elena.

-¡Elijah! - gritó Damon acercándose.

-Amigos - saludó éste con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes, ¡necesitamos que encuentres y mates a Rebekah! - dijo Damon.

-¿Matar a mi hermana? - preguntó Elijah sin comprender.

-Quemarla, descuartizarla, descabezarla... lo que te venga en gana pero que no quede un pelo sano en su cabeza - aclaró Damon con odio.

-¿Por qué habría de matar a mi hermana? - seguía preguntando Elijah atónito.

-¿No querrás decir más bien por qué no? - insistió Damon.

-¡Damon! - le regañó Stefan - Elijah, necesitamos tu ayuda... Rebekah ha usado su compulsión con Elena, ahora cada vez que Damon la roza lo más mínimo siente un dolor indescriptible - Caroline ahogó un grito tapándose la boca, Elena miró al suelo, Damon mordió el aire con furia, las pupilas de Elijah se dilataron y Katherine... era Katherine, ella contemplaba todo el rato el estado de su manicura - Por eso te pedimos que hables con ella, que nos ayudes - pidió Stefan.

-¿Hablar con ella? - preguntó Damon furioso.

-Sí- respondió Stefan.

-Damon tiene razón, no serviría de nada hablar con ella. Rebekah es despiadada, en eso se parece a Nik, ha pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado. Pero no puedo hacer lo que me pedís, no voy a matar a mi hermana - negó Elijah.

-¿Cómo? - gritó Damon.

- Es mi her-ma-na - aclaró Elijah molesto - A tí menos que a nadie debería explicarle porqué no puedo matarla, tú que has hecho todo por tu hermano.

- ¡Pero mataste a Klaus! - seguía gritando Damon indignado.

- Mis asuntos con Nikklaus no son ni de tu incumbencia ni de tu entendimiento, se remontan a sucesos de hace casi mil años. Todo esto que me contáis, aunque siento enormemente lo que os pasa, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y no me apetece involucrarme, quiero tener paz después de todos estos años... así que si me disculpáis - hizo un gesto como invitándoles a salir de la casa.

Damon arremetió contra él furioso y Elijah casi sin moverse lo esquivó cogiéndolo y lanzándolo contra una pared. Antes de que Damon tocara el suelo Elijah lo agarró del cuello con una sola mano levantándolo a pulso sin esfuerzo.

-Ya te advertí una vez, que era un Original, que me tuvieras respeto - amenazó - no te lo diré una tercera - y le soltó al suelo - Espero no veros por aquí cuando regrese - dijo y salió de la habitación.

Elena se acercó a ver qué tal estaba Damon, se arrodilló junto a él en un acto reflejo, pero al ir a tocarlo se acordó de lo que le pasaría y casi enloqueció.

-¡No puedo más! - gritó.

-Elena - dijo Damon levantándose de un salto y agarrándola del brazo donde le cubría la camiseta.

-¡No me toques! - pidió ella apartándole - No lo soporto, ¡no lo aguanto! Jamás encontraremos a Rebekah, ¡jamás podré volver a tocarte! ¡A besarte! ¿No lo ves? ¡No puedo vivir así! - gritó.

-Elena... - pidió Damon con ojos suplicantes sin atreverse a tocarla de nuevo.

-No Damon, no puedo vivir así... a menos... - dijo pensativa y Damon se aterrorizó al adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¡NO! - gritó.

Ella le miró con dolor, con pena... pero luego cambió el gesto por una sonrisa maléfica y desapareció como una exhalación.

Damon se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, no le importaba que los otros le vieran llorar, ahora mismo se sentía totalmente destrozado.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Caroline en un susurro.

-Elena ha apagado su interruptor - murmuró Stefan - ha dejado de sentir -

- Chica lista - añadió Katherine.

Damon levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue hacia una silla del salón rompiéndola en pedazos y en unos segundos intentó clavársela a Katherine, Stefan se interpuso recibiendo el estacazo en el brazo y gritando de dolor.

Damon le miró con los ojos abiertos disculpándose sin decirlo y horrorizado por haber estado a punto de matar a su hermano, se apartó y se marchó fuera de la casa sin decir una palabra.

- Me has salvado la vida - susurró Katherine.

- ¡No lo olvides! - gritó Stefan sacándose la estaca del brazo - Ya estoy harto de esta actitud, Katherine, si de verdad me quieres, si quieres que esto funcione: ¡CAMBIA! - le dijo y salió a buscar a Damon.

Elena corría por el bosque sintiendo toda la potencia de sus piernas, toda la fuerza con que pisaba el suelo, el aire que le rozaba suavemente la cara, su pelo alborotado por la velocidad... era una sensación de libertad y poder nunca antes experimentada.

Subió a lo alto de una colina cercana y el olor a humo le hizo desviar su vista hacia el lado del río. Allí unos cazadores reían bebiendo unas cervezas al lado de una hoguera en la que pensaban asar unas de las piezas.

Se rió para sus adentros ante lo irónico de la situación: los cazadores estaban a punto de ser cazados.

Se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, despacio, disfrutando del momento con antelación, saboreando en su boca la sangre antes de tenerla.

Uno de los hombres la vio y sonrió con deseo, ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero su sonrisa hizo que se le helara la sangre, fue como si sintiera que esa sonrisa era lo último que iba a ver antes de morir.

Elena se avalanzó sobre los hombres y antes siquiera de que algunos notaran su presencia todos estaban muertos. Se alimentó de ellos, saciándose, hartándose, desmembrándolos furiosa, acabando completamente cubierta de sangre, sudorosa y con el pelo alborotado.

Así fue como Damon se la encontró.

-¡Elena! - gritó entre el pánico y la pena.

Elena le miró furiosa por haber sido encontrada, le rugió mostrándole los colmillos y desapareció de su vista. Damon hizo un intento de perseguirla alargando la mano, pero miró a su alrededor y decidió antes prender fuego a toda aquella masacre para que no quedara ni rastro.

Elijah había presenciado la escena desde lo alto de la colina y fue tras Elena.

La alcanzó sin dificultad poco después. Ella intentó zafarse de su brazo y él la tumbó en el suelo colocándose sobre ella, agarrándole las muñecas e inmovilizándola.

-¿El viejo vampiro quiere jugar? - preguntó Elena.

- Esta no eres tú, Elena - le dijo Elijah.

- NO quiero ser yo, ser así me gusta más, no hay dolor, no hay pena, no hay nada... solo poder, pasión, deseo... - dijo intentando acercarse a él.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Elijah golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Así es como te gusta? - preguntó Elena envolviéndolo con sus piernas - Nunca lo habría imaginado.

- He dicho BASTA - volvió a decir - Te ayudaré Elena, yo... yo te quiero... eres mi amiga... no quiero verte así... te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero reacciona por favor, reacciona... - le pidió.

- Pero duele demasiado... - dijo ella mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por esto es por lo que no querías ayudarnos? - gritó Damon a lo lejos, se debatió medio segundo entre quedarse e irse y finalmente se largó sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXIII – Esperanzas.

Damon entró en su habitación y cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

Elena que lo esperaba sentada en la cama dio un salto asustada ante cual sería su reacción al verla.

Te estaba esperando – le dijo cuando ya entró. El se congeló al verla.

No tenías porqué – respondió con toda la calma y frialdad de que fue capaz.

Damon, yo… -

No - él levantó la mano silenciándola, era obvio que había vuelto a ser ella misma, pero él estaba demasiado dolido, había cosas que no sabía si podría perdonar, cosas en las que no quería pensar ahora mismo, sobre todo no quería enfrentarse a ella después de todo lo que había visto. - Ten la decencia de dejarme en paz – le dijo – Y sal de mi habitación, o te sacaré yo a rastras aunque para ello tenga que tocarte – la amenazó, y ella le creyó. Estaba furioso, terriblemente furioso.

Si me dejaras explicarte… - intentó ella.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué vas a explicarme? Has huido de mí, has renunciado a mí, a nosotros… has tomado la salida más fácil, no debería sorprenderme… - escupió él como el veneno haciéndose daño a sí mismo al decirlo a la vez que se lo hacía a ella – Vete a explicarle las cosas a Elijah, seguro que está encantado de oírtelas.

Elena agachó la cabeza, sabía que iba a ser difícil enfrentarlo, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarle, pero él ya no estaba a lo lejos, estaba justo frente a ella, a un palmo. Ya no había chispas en sus ojos, tenía la mirada cansada.

Lárgate, por favor – le pidió.

Yo te perdoné – dijo ella rozándole la mano levemente y sonriéndole aun sintiendo el dolor que aquel roce le causaba – Siempre te he perdonado todo lo que has hecho, te he comprendido y confiado en ti. No digo que no me haya equivocado, sé que lo he hecho. Lo siento mucho Damon – volvió a rozar su mano, esta vez por un poco más de tiempo.

Tú también te portaste como un cobarde cuando me obligaste a creer que habías muerto – él abrió los ojos de par en par – Lo siento Damon, pero sé lo que es pensar que te he perdido, que has muerto… y esto – se señaló a sí misma y a él – tenerte a mi lado y no poder ni rozarte es mucho peor. Me volví loca, no pensé… pero te juro que no ha pasado nada entre Elijah y yo… Elijah me ha prometido que nos ayudará, que nos lo hará saber cuando encuentre a Rebekah.

Damon se sentó junto a ella en la cama, dio un profundo suspiro, ella sonrió: ya la había perdonado. Todo era siempre igual entre ellos, eran fuego y hielo. Podían ser capaces de tener la discusión más acalorada o decirse las más tiernas palabras de amor, pero en el fondo no eran más que arrastrados por la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, como una ola de mar arrastra todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. Pero se amaban, y su amor era más fuerte que la debilidad de sus errores, que sus miedos, que ellos mismos.

Porque sólo hacía falta una mirada, una sonrisa… y toda la oscuridad se desvanecía.

Para mí también es horrible – confesó él – Y siento haberte borrado la memoria – sonrió mirándola – Me alegro de que no funcionara.

Te recuerdo que no fue la primera vez – protestó ella.

Ups – dijo él.

Sí, ups… - sonrió ella – Has estado ahí todo este tiempo, amándome… y yo nunca lo supe… hasta hace poco, ¿por qué? – volvió a rozarle la mano.

Lo has vuelto a hacer – dijo él mirando a donde le había tocado.

¿El qué? ¿Esto? – preguntó ella acariciando su cara por un segundo.

¡Me tocas! – se sorprendió él.

Si me concentro, si me esfuerzo… el dolor casi desaparece, casi no lo siento – explicó ella – y cada vez es más fácil – sonrió.

Yo… nunca te dije nada… yo estaba seguro de que no te merecía… ahora sé que no te merezco – dijo él.

Psss – le calló ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Tú me mereces y yo te merezco, porque somos el uno para el otro. Y ni yo sería yo misma sin estar contigo, ni tú serías tú mismo sin estar conmigo, pero eso ya nunca, nunca más volverá a pasar, tenemos toda una eternidad para estar juntos – se acercó a él y le besó. Él respondió a su beso con ansias, agarrándola por la espalda, acariciándola… ella le apartó de un empujón con la respirción entrecortada.

Lo siento – dijo él avergonzado. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Elijah llegó al almacén donde Klaus solía ocultarse. Parecía abandonado desde fuera, pero él sabía bien todo lo que ocultaba desde dentro. Al igual que Rebekah lo sabría. Esa era su esperanza, que se ocultara ahí. También tenía otra… esperaba no tener que matarla.

Damon y Elena subían del sótano cada uno con una bolsa de sangre en la mano.

Katherine estaba sentada en un sillón cercano a la chimenea con un libro entre las manos, Stefan añadía leña al fuego.

Katherine se levantó y se puso delante de ellos. Damon la miró con odio y puso una mano ante Elena, protegiéndola y moviendo instintivamente su cuerpo para colocarse entre las dos vampiras.

Yo… quiero pediros disculpas – dijo con una voz casi inaudible y mirando al suelo.

Stefan casi se cae muerto de la impresión, la leña que tenía en las manos se le cayó al suelo. Damon y Elena estaban sin palabras.

Gracias – dijo Elena dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda y animándolo a hablar.

Bien – dijo Damon a regañadientes y continuó subiendo por las escaleras.

Elena miró a Stefan, quien seguía contemplando a Katherine con la boca tan abierta que casi le llegaba al pecho y sonrió para seguir a Damon hasta su habitación.

Katherine se volvió a Stefan cuando ya se encontraban a solas.

Te dije que era cierto – dijo ella y Stefan recorrió la distancia que los seperaba para besarla.

Damon y Elena se tumbaron en la cama de él mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y sonriendo. Era cierto que apenas podían tocarse, pero había más amor en una sola mirada del que muchos otros compartirían en toda una vida juntos.

Tengo una idea – dijo Damon cerrando los ojos – cierra los ojos, relájate – le dijo.

Elena sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando a ver qué idea podía habérsele ocurrido.

Al principio se asustó, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y se vio de pie en la misma habitación frente a la chimenea iluminada sólo por el fuego que salía de ella.

Damon estaba frente al fuego contemplándola.

Damon – rió mirándose – ¡estoy desnuda! – protestó entre risas cuando él la tomaba en brazos.

Este es mi sueño, por supuesto que estás desnuda – dijo él y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

Ella curvó su cuerpo para acercarse más a él y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. El recorrió con su mano su cuello, sus pechos, mientras observaba la perfecta curvatura de sus labios, cómo el aliento escapaba de ellos en suspiros de placer que sus caricias le transmitían. Sus miradas se encontraron justo un instante antes de que lo hicieran sus labios y los dos cayeron junto al fuego envueltos en caricias y besos.

Elena lo desnudó y le besó por todo el cuerpo al igual que él había hecho antes con ella. Aquello era tan real, tan vivido… sonrió cuando sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

Damon se puso sobre ella y la penetró suavemente, no con la ferocidad ni la fuerza de otras veces, sino sintiendo enteramente el contacto con su cuerpo y el placer que a los dos le producía, sin dejar de mantener su mirada fija en la de ella, sin dejar de ver todo su amor en sus ojos y que ella lo viera en los de él.

Elena pasaba sus manos por su pelo, abrazándose a él con las piernas y tratando de sentir su unión tan profundamente como fuera posible.

Abrazados seguían al acabar, acariciándose y besándose por todas partes.

Me gustan estos sueños – dijo ella sonriente.

Uhum – asintió él mientras le besaba el hombro.

Stefan entró en la habitación y vio a Damon y Elena tumbados en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. Se aclaró la garganta. Nada.

Creo que he oído algo – susurró Elena a Damon en el sueño.

Uhm – dijo Damon antes de besarla de nuevo.

Stefan volvió a aclararse la garganta esta vez más fuerte.

Te juro que he oído algo – dijo Elena apartándose de Damon.

En ese momento la figura de Stefan comenzó a aparecer en el sueño.

¡Stefan! – gritó Elena cubriéndose con la camisa de Damon.

¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – preguntó Damon molesto.

Ella me ha dejado entrar – dijo Stefan señalando a Elena. Ella miró al suelo avergonzada.

Te dije que oía algo… - se disculpó.

Ya en la realidad, Damon dio un salto de la cama y se puso frente a su hermano no de muy buen humor.

Más te vale que sea bueno… - dijo molesto.

Es Elijah, ha encontrado a Rebekah - contestó Stefan.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIV - Descubrimiento

Rebekah estaba sentada en un sillón negro de cuero. Kol estaba sentado a sus pies mirando al infinito con gesto aburrido, como un vasallo junto a su nueva reina, ahora que Klaus ya no estaba.

Los estaban esperando.

Elijah entró en la sala, fastuosamente decorada para encontrarse en el sótano de un almacen, pero ese era el tipo de cosas que Klaus hacía, y su miedo a Mikael le hacía esconderse como una cucaracha huye de la luz. Qué diferente podría haber sido todo… pensó mirando a sus hermanos pequeños.

Tras Elijah, iban Damon y Elena, tras ellos Stefan y Katherine. Damon trataba por todos los medios no romper el pacto alcanzado con el vampiro original y no ir de derecho a arrancar la rubia cabeza de su hermana, aunque no pudiera matarla, difícilmente viviría hecha pedazos ¿verdad? El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, Elena lo miró inquisitivamente pensando de qué extraña broma privada podría estar riéndose en esos momentos, él negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo esperando tranquilizarla con ello. Dios, cómo deseaba poder abrazarla y reconfortarla de veras. Como oyendo sus pensamientos ella le rozó la mano levemente.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Rebekah levantándose.

Rebekah – saludó Elijah con moviedo la cabeza a un lado.

¡Tú! Ven aquí – ordenó señalando a Elena. Damon se interpuso entre su amada y la vampira original y mostró sus colmillos.

Yo que tú no intentaría nada, ¿quieres ver mi nueva mascota? – preguntó Kol tirando de una negra y pesada cadena a la que al final había sido atada Bonnie – ¡Ataca! – rio Kol dando un fuerte movimiento a la cadena. Bonnie como hipnotizada levantó las manos y al instante Damon, Elena y los otros se encontraban en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

¡Sufieciente! – ordenó Elijah y Bonnie cesó en su ataque.

No eres nada divertido – protestó Kol tirando de la cadena hacia sí.

¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué haces estas cosas, Rebekah? – preguntó Elijah a su hermana quien había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón de cuero y se contemplaba las uñas con gesto aburrido.

Las hago porque puedo – respondió desafiante - ¿por qué si no? – sonrió.

No te creo – respondió Elijah y ella le miró con ojos desorbitados.

Todos los que están aquí quieren matarte – continuó Elijah – Pero yo no puedo creer que descargues de esa forma tu odio sin un motivo, así que ilumíname… o no tendré más remedio que pensar que eres exactamente igual a Nikklaus y no habrá salvación para ti, para ninguno de los dos – dijo mirando a sus dos hermanos.

¿Ahora vas a terminar lo que madre no hizo? – preguntó Rebekah aún algo desafiante pero con miedo.

Elijah siguió impasiblemente mirándola sin dar ningún signo visible de lo que estaba pensando

¡El me mintió! ¡Me utilizó! – gritó de repente saltando del sillón y señalando a Damon.

¿¡Qué!? – preguntó éste sin saber de qué le hablaban.

Dijiste que yo era hermosa, que te gustaba… - continuó empezando a llorar nerviosa.

Estaba borracho y despechado, me habría acostado con cualquiera – dijo Damon.

No ayudas – murmuró Stefan.

¿Por qué no me ve hermosa Elijah? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? – preguntó cayendo de nuevo en su sillón.

¿Por qué estás como una cabra? – dijo Damon y todos se volvieron hacia él reprobadoramente.

Sigues sin ayudar – volvió a decir Stefan.

Rebekah se secó las lágrimas y miró a Kol dando un leve asentimiento.

Kol volvió a tirar de la cadena haciendo a Bonnie otra vez tumbarlos a todos al suelo. Elijah se quedó mirándoles con pena.

¿No vas a darme otra opción? – preguntó y se acercó a su hermana pequeña a acariciarle la cara – Aún puede haber esperanza para ti, no te conviertas en el monstruo que madre quería matar… no te conviertas en el monstruo que yo querría matar – le pidió.

Lo siento – dijo ella clavándole una daga en el corazón y haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente. Kol rio.

Entonces se acercó a Damon quien se retorcía en el suelo y lo levantó sujetándolo por el cuello con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía un trozo de madera y ahogándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Elena sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y empujó a Rebekah lejos de Damon abrazándole para protegerlo.

Rebekah se quedó sorprendida mirándola, viendo como lo abrazaba esperando que recuperara el conocimiento a pesar del hechizo que Bonnie les lanzaba, a pesar de lo que ella le había obligado a sentir cada vez que le tocara.

¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó levantando una mano en señal a Kol para que cesara su ataque.

Le amo – respondió Elena sin mirarla, acariciando los cabellos a Damon, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

¿Crees que aún hay esperanza para mí? – le preguntó acercándose, Elena la miró atónita - ¿Crees que yo podría encontrar el amor?

El amor nos cambia, nos arrastra, nos hace crecer, evolucionar… sólo debemos ser valientes y entregarnos. No creo que haya esperanzas para ti mientras te escondas bajo una capa de rencor e inseguridades. Si de verdad quieres que alguien te quiera, deberías lo primero dejarte querer.

Él me hizo sentir hermosa… deseada… - dijo Rebekah mirando a Damon.

Suele tener ese efecto – sonrió Elena mirándole también.

Eres libre, ya no has de sufrir cuando él te toque – le dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarle – Pero él… - tomó la estaca y se la clavó en el estómago haciéndolo volver a la consciencia de repente inhalando aire totalmente dolorido.

¡Nadie juega conmigo! – le gritó.

Se levantó del suelo, se acercó a Elijah quitándole la daga y moviendo la cabeza hacia su hermano salieron de la habitación con el juguete de Kol tras ellos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXV – Amor, por fin amor…

Damon se sacó la estaca dolorido y luego se percató de que Elena le tocaba y se apartó, ella negó con la cabeza.

No, ella me ha liberado – sonrió acercando su mano a él y él la tomó entre las dos suyas y se la acercó a la cara para acariciarse con ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de Elena ni un solo momento, Elena continuó sonriendo, un cosquilleo empezó a recorrerle la piel. Oh, esa sensación: anticipación. Cuánto le decían sus ojos sin hablarle, sólo con la caricia de su pulgar sobre el reverso de su mano le decía tanto, le prometía tanto… que su respiración casi empezó a acelerarse ante el pensamiento.

Deberíamos volver a casa – dijo Stefan interrumpiendo ese momento entre los dos y cuando los dos le miraron con cara de pocos amigos se sonrojó un poco. No le gustaba interrumpirles en ese tipo de momentos y ya llevaba dos.

Elijah estaba sentado en las escaleras que llegaban al "trono" de Rebekah tomó la daga en sus manos, Elena se acercó a él.

Lo va a intentar, deberías olvidar y seguir con tu vida – le dijo Elena poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Gracias – sonrió Elijah – Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser quien eras. No pierdas eso nunca Elena, no renuncies a ti misma. Al final, ser sinceros con nosotros mismos es lo único que tenemos – le dijo y tras abrazarla desapareció de su vista.

¿Y Bonnie? – preguntó Elena volviéndose al resto.

¿En serio? – preguntó Katherine asombrada.

Ella es una perfecta y poderosa bruja, seguro que sabe cuidarse por sí sola – dijo Damon.

Además, que levante la mano a quien no haya intentado matar de los presentes – añadió Katherine.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros abandonaron el almacén.

En la casa Salvatore Damon fue derecho a la nevera que tenían en el sótano para sacar algo de sangre y terminar de curar la herida que Rebekah le había hecho con la estaca.

Al subir estaban Katherine y Stefan en la barra riendo mientras se echaban unas bebidas y no paraban de tocarse o hacerse cariños.

Elena los miraba desde el sillón con la boca abierta, se sorprendía de verlos así, felices, pero no le importaba en absoluto, más bien le alegraba.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Damon que la observaba al pie de las escaleras, otra vez aquel cosquilleo cuando él la miraba… Damon le sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera escaleras arriba, ella obedeció, dejando a los otros dos a lo suyo.

Al entrar en la habitación Damon había colocado velas por toda la estancia y un aroma agradable y sensual invadía la habitación y penetraba los sentidos. Elena cerró los ojos para gozar aún más del agradable aroma, al abrirlos Damon estaba frente a ella sonriendo.

¿Cuándo has hecho esto? – preguntó, ya que no le había perdido de vista más de unos minutos.

Pssss – dijo él poniéndole un dedo en los labios – ¿Confias en mí? – le preguntó y la mirada que él le lanzó hizo acelerar su respiración.

Siempre – dijo con voz grave

Damon sonrió y la acercó a la cama tomándola de la mano. Ella se fijó que estaba descalzo, tenía unos hermosos pies, perfectos, como todo su cuerpo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y se había abierto la camisa negra mostrando su pecho completamente, oh… aquel torso… como deseaba poder acariciarlo, lamerlo, morderlo… llevaba el botón superior del pantalón desabrochado, y los vaqueros caían graciosamente en su cadera, mostrando la perfección absoluta de sus formas. Elena estaba en estos pensamientos cuando Damon se volvió a ella.

Como has estado privada de que te toque, quiero que lo sientas en todo su esplendor – dijo y sacó un pañuelo negro de seda del bolsillo trasero.

Confía en mí – susurró mientras se acercaba a vendarle los ojos con él y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

Elena privada de la vista intentó agudizar su oído, su tacto, ¿dónde estaba Damon? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Notó como se acercaba por detrás y le sujetaba el pelo en una cola de caballo, y después depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y sus hombros. Colocó sus manos en las caderas y lentamente fue subiendo su camiseta sin dejar de besarla por cada centímetro de su espina dorsal, después le quitó el sujetador y Elena quedó desnuda de cintura para arriba. En ese mismo momento dejó de sentir a Damon detrás, y comenzó a sentirlo delante. Damon copó sus pechos con sus manos y los acarició suavemente haciéndola reaccionar de formas insospechadas, metió su cabeza entre ellos y los besó y lamió por todas partes, comenzando a descender por su esternón, hacia su ombligo hacia sus caderas, le bajó poco a poco la ropa que le quedaba y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la cadera, haciéndola brincar. Estaba segura de haber notado la sonrisa de él contra su cadera cuando hizo eso.

Damon siguió besándola por todas partes, le acarició suavemente su trasero y siguió poco a poco bajando hasta llegar justo ahí, y Elena creyó enloquecer cuando él empezó a besarla y a jugar con su lengua ahí mismo, le agarró de los negros cabellos sintiendo todo intensamente. El no poder ver nada hacía que todo se intensificara, añadido eso a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirlo sus ganas de él eran cada vez más y más grandes, sentía que no podía resitir.

Damon pareció entenderla y lentamente la empujó y la hizo caer en la cama de espaldas, volvió a re correr su cuerpo con besos de abajo arriba, tumbándose sobre ella completamente desnudo, una vez así le deshizo la benda y ella pudo mirarle a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos azules que se lo decían todo.

Se besaron con pasión, con ansia, Elena no quería otra cosa que sentirlo dentro de ella, y cuando así fue, lo envolvió con sus piernas para sentirlo más y más aún. El se abrazó a su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre ella sintiendo que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Elena le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo sus fuertes músculos, todo era perfecto, tenía a su propio dios, su propio angel negro, y su ángel no tenía ojos más que para ella, para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla por toda la eternidad.

Y así, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres ambos llegaron al clímax y sucumbieron uno en brazos del otro.

Te queiro – susurró Elena cuando Damon la abrazaba por la espalda.

No más que yo a ti – susurró él besándole el cuello.

Y así tranquilamente el sueño les fue venciendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmieron tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, y, por supuesto, soñaron el uno con el otro.


End file.
